Trials And Tribulations
by Salsa Kitty
Summary: What if Vejiitsei was never destroyed? And our fav heros were all Saiyans? This is the story of Vegeta and Bulma's Trials and Tribulations as they fall in love, raise there childern, and rule their planet. Please Read and Review!
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. I do not own them and never will. They are, however owned by Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, Toei Animation, and who ever else owns it, blah blah blah. But, I do however; own any characters that I have formed from my own warped mind. Thanks for reading my disclaimer  
  
Author's note: HI there, I am, if you already didn't know, Salsa Kitty! This is my first Fanfic, so please be gentle. This story is about the trials and tribulations that our hero's, our beloved Vegeta no Ouji, and his mate Bulma, go through out there life together. Having to deal with a huge Saiyan empire, battling Frieza, dealing with their children, and there own love lives, etc, etc. This will be an Epic, with at least 100 chapters, and with also some contain some OOC, violence, strong adult language, as well as sexual situations. So if any of this offends you, then you should not begin reading this.  
  
So with that said, anyone who wants to read this, you should know that this story with definitely go pretty fast in the beginning, and will probably suck. But please trust me when I say that it will definitely be good in the later parts. So with out further ado, here is my story…  
  
1 Trials and Tribulations  
  
By: Salsa Kitty  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Velveeta, the Queen of Saiyans, waited patiently for her mate in the palace's Royal Quarters. Her delicate hands caressed the swollen flesh of her belly. She smiled when she felt her child move within her. She was pregnant with the King of Vijiitasei's heir, the Vegeta no Ouji. The babe moved inside of her, and she smiled.  
  
She was expecting any day now, and her body trembled in excitement. When she became the no Ou's mate, she had so desperately wanted to give him an heir. But she was unable to conceive a child. They had tried for years, but there was no baby, no heir, to please their Kingdom. She felt that she was a burden to her mate, for she could not produce an heir. And the King was in his full rights to take another mate, one that could produce an heir, and take away her right as Queen, but he never did. The King loved his mate, although he would never admit to it, and they were also bound together through their bond.  
  
The bond was the linking of two minds, two souls. If you were bonded, then your memories would become their memories, and visa versa. The Bond was unbreakable. Less then half survive the death of their Mates, and because of that, it was believed that the Bond was a weakness that a Saiyan could not afford to have, especially royalty. So it was believed that the Bonding gene had been completely bred out of the Royal House of Vegeta, seeing that Vejiitasei could not have their strongest family have a weakness as of that sort. But little did the people know that it was incredibly difficult to get rid of the gene, and so the gene was still rather dominant in the royal bloodline.  
  
The Queen briefly wondered where the King was. He had set up a mental block, so she couldn't know what was going on. So all she knew was that he was in a military meeting with the tyrant Frieza, and some other people that she did not know. She always shuttered at the mention of Frieza's name. She hated him. He was a cold, evil, murderer, who purged planets of its' inhabitants, then would sell it off to the highest bidder. It was disgusting, watching species die because they could not protect themselves from someone as strong as him. Frieza was so strong, that not even the mighty Saiyans could hurt him. So, when it came time for Frieza to come to their planet, they could do nothing but accept a treaty with him, if they had not, then he would have destroyed them. Frieza was just too powerful to fight, but the King had thought that the Legendary would be the answers to all of Vejiitasei's prayers, the Legendary Super Saiyan. Such a Saiyan that would have the power of a thousand Elite Saiyans, and that kind of power had not been reached in over a thousand years. The King had secretly hoped that their son would be just the one to reach it.  
  
Velveeta knew it was getting late, and fatigue had started to rear its ugly head. She yawned and decided that she would go to bed. She had originally planned on staying up and waiting for her Mate, but now she decided that she had waited long enough. She padded her way over to the bed, which was to large for her, removed her elegant robe, and forced herself into the covers, waiting for sleep to come.  
  
As Velveeta lay there, in the bed, she stared to feel a little pain, but had dismissed it. But a little while later, the pain came back, much stronger then before. So she got up out of bed, and went to put back on her robe. She had been in bed for almost an hour, and the King had not come back yet. She thought for a moment that she might be going into labor. But before she could even process the thought, the pain came. Stronger then the pain she felt before, struck her off guard and she fell to the floor. She curled into a little ball, with her hand wrapped around her belly securely. She had never felt pain like this before, pain that felt like it would tear her apart from the inside out. She knew that she was going into labor, but couldn't move. The pain had immobilized her. All she could do was wait for the pain to go away before she could get help.  
  
And when the pain finally did ebb, she quickly got up and made her way towards the royal chambers doors. She opened them and quickly made her way outside into the royal hall. Then the pain came again; she fell onto the floor, crying out in her pain. One of the Royal Soldiers saw his queen in her distress, and ran over to her.  
  
"Your Highness! What is the matter?" The soldier asked.  
  
"I… I'm … I'm going into labor! Fetch the Midwife." She told him through grasps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"… And that adjourns our meeting for today." Frieza said through his slimy purple lips, his feminine voice ringing through everyone's ears. King Vegeta hated these "military meetings." They were nothing more then threats that Frieza made when things didn't go his way. The Saiyans weren't meeting their planet-purging quota, or something equally as mundane. He was also pissed that he was late getting to his mate. Velveeta was having a difficult pregnancy, and was expected to go into labor any time now.  
  
King Vegeta walked out of the meeting room, and headed down to west wing of the palace, that was where the Royal Chambers were, only to be stopped by a lowly baka of a soldier.  
  
"My Lord, sir!" the soldier said as he stood at attention.  
  
"What is it…?" the King asked rubbing his temples in exhaustion.  
  
"The Queen, sir, my lady has gone into labor, sir!" The soldier replied, "She is at the medical wing of the palace, sir!"  
  
"Oh, fuck…" Everything wasn't going well this evening for the king.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Queen's screams could be heard all through out the infirmary. She was having a difficult labor, and was in great pain. She had gone into labor so quick that they couldn't give her anything for the pain. When the King had finally got there, the nurses held him back explaining that he would only get in the way. So he was forced to stay outside in the waiting area, listening to his mates labored breaths and screams. He also knew that being away from his mate was a good idea, seeing that she probably throw several Ki blasts directed at him out of rage for getting there so late.  
  
The King could see through a window into the labor room. He saw his Mate, and many Midwives and nurses helping her give birth to their son. Velveeta's legs were up in the stirrups, and sweat glistened on her face and body. Her hair was a mess, and her face was contorted when she pushed. The head Midwife was between her legs, coaching her during the difficult birth, as the other nurses and Midwives were helping swipe the sweat away and, holding her hands, and trying to calm her.  
  
She screamed again, and the head Midwife told her to keep pushing, that she was almost there. She pushed, and everyone cheered as the head was freed from its womb. She continued through her exhaustion, and pushed the young prince free…  
  
Everyone cheered. The babe was taken and cleaned. The nurses and other doctors took care of the mother, making sure that she was okay. Then one of the nurses came and opened the door for the King…  
  
"My Lord, you can see your son now." Was all she said.  
  
The King walked to his Mate as she lied in bed, holding their newborn son in her arms. Her hair was soaked in sweat, and her body glistened in it. Her breathing was coming back to normal, and she exhaustedly looked down at her child. He rustled in the little blanket that had the Royal Crest of the House of Vegeta woven on it.  
  
"He looks like you…" she smiled at her Mate. "Would you like to hold him?"  
  
The King took the Babe from her arms into his. "He's strong," He said proudly, "He will surpass even me in strength one day."  
  
"… Yes… I'm sure he will…" She said looking dazed.  
  
"Are you all right?" He said to her. He then looked down, and saw that her breath was become ragged again.  
  
"I'm fine…" Her glossy eyes looked at him, her face was deathly pale. Then it happened. The King heard the monitors that displayed her vitals go dead. He looked at her, and she wasn't breathing.  
  
The nurses and doctors came in a rushed the King out. He watched as they tried to bring the life back into her body. A doctor climbed on top of her and pumped chest, trying to get her heart to start beating again…  
  
1.1 It wasn't working…  
  
They ripped her hospital gown open, and shocked her body.  
  
… It wasn't working…  
  
The King watched outside as they opened her chest, and massaged her heart directly. They did that for several minutes, and then they used the shock on her heart.  
  
1.2 Nothing worked!  
  
Their baby stirred and cried out as if he knew his mother was dying. The King just watch on in horror as his Mate was dying. He felt his soul begin to rip in half…  
  
1.3 Nothing was working…  
  
They tried and tried to bring her life back.  
  
1.4 But nothing work!  
  
The King felt her mind slip away from his… The other half of his soul, his being, slipping away into nothing…  
  
…Nothing was working…  
  
She was dying…  
  
1.5 She can't die…  
  
They stopped…  
  
… Why are they stopping…?  
  
The doctor called her time of death…  
  
…She can't be dead…  
  
She can't!  
  
1.6 I need her…  
  
The little prince cried out, calling for his mother.  
  
The king did not hear him. He stared out into space, trying to find her some where in his mind. She wasn't there…  
  
1.7 Velveeta!!!  
  
She was gone…  
  
1.8 You can't be gone, I need you!!!  
  
But she was gone…  
  
"Your Highness…" Someone called to him, but he didn't hear them… Velveeta was gone.  
  
1.9 Velveeta…  
  
The King looked down at his son.  
  
1.10 Price Vegeta…  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I hope you all liked it. Thank you everyone for reading. Please review! I accept flames, and constructive criticism, and positive reviews! Thank you everyone!  
  
Luv ya, Salsa Kitty. 


	2. Chibi Saga: Chapter One: An Unhappy Prin...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. The great Akira Toriyama owns Dragon Ball Z, and some other people, and you know who you are. Don't sue me, I don't got no money.  
  
  
  
1 Trials and Tribulations  
  
By: Salsa Kitty  
  
The Chibi Saga  
  
Chapter One: An Unhappy Prince  
  
  
  
It had been six years since the death of the Saiyan Queen, Velveeta. After her sudden death, related to childbirth, the King had gone into a deep depression. He was bonded to the queen, so when she had died, he had died along with her… his body just didn't know it. He was in agony, and missed her greatly. As Vejiitasei mourned the queen's death, the King let his planet go to turmoil. Frieza clasp on the universe was becoming stronger, and there was no one to stop him. The King had been successful in slowing the tyrant's control in the universal powers, but when Velveeta died, the King did nothing to stop him. He had done one thing right though, he had kept his son, the young Prince Vegeta, home on the planet.  
  
There he trained. When he was born, it was discovered that he had the gene, the gene of the legendary… the Super Saiyan. The king knew that his son was their only hope. So he had his son trained in the many arts of combat, meditation, and was educated by the brightest minds of Vejiitasei. By the young Ouji's six year, he had grown stronger, and much more intelligent then most of the Saiyan elites. He was also very proud of his race and heritage, and was quite involved with his father in plans to get rid of Frieza. Needless to say, the King was very proud of his son. The child gave such great honor to The House of Vegeta.  
  
But young Vegeta was six, and to keep up with the traditions of their race, the King had decided that it was time for the young prince to have a mate. It was tradition that the sons and daughters of the higher classes have an arranged mating. Of course it was only a tradition, and the times had changed, so they didn't have to mate when they would come of age, it was really more of a reason for everyone to get together and have a big celebration and party. And the young prince felt that the whole mating thing was rather stupid and boring, and had absolutely had no interest in it. But the King thought otherwise, seeing how he was younger then his son when he was arranged to mate with Velveeta, and they were quite in love with each other, even though no one knew it.  
  
So King Vegeta had arranged an engagement with a fellow noble, a scientist of the House of Briefs, the genius Professor Briefs. The young Professor and his Mate had a young daughter, the fair miss Bulma Briefs. She was a year older then the Prince, and was extremely intelligent. Although she was only seven, her mind was practically like that of an adult on the academic level, but she was still a child. She was short tempered and very spoiled, as well as strong willed, just like Vegeta. So after talking with the Brief family about the possibility of an arranged Mating between the two, they enthusiastically agreed, seeing how fortunate that there daughter would be Mated to such a high Noble, and not some mongrel from off the street.  
  
So the day came of the Royal Banquet, where everyone would gather and rejoice the Mating between the two children. It was such an important event because of low rate of females that were born on Vejiitasei, and many mothers either did not survive the birthing process or could not have any more children. So everyone knew just how important it was to have their daughters Mated to good Saiyan men for the next generation to come. Everyone entered into the Palace, which was decorated with the royal colors of the House of Vegeta. Royal blues and yellows were outlined through out the Palace. The Royal Courtyard's floral arrangements were extensive and beautiful. The blues and yellows went well against the lavender Vejiitasei sky in the background.  
  
The Nobles of Vejiitasei came from all around the planet to drink and to give praise to the Mother Vejiitasei and her warrior people. Except only one noble being wasn't rejoicing in the event…  
  
"This entire thing is stupid! I don't want to Mated to some wench of a female!!!" The maidservants flinched as their noble Lord, Prince Vegeta threw his temper tantrum. The servants were trying to get their Prince ready for the banquet, but he wasn't cooperating with them, saying how stupid the whole thing was, and how he did not want to be mated, and how he would rather be training, etc. The Prince had completely destroyed his room: the bed was over turned, holes were in the walls, he had thrown one of the elite soldiers out the window after he tried to calm him down, and the young Prince had threatened to do the same to anyone else that tried to do the same. After that, some one had contacted to King in order to try to get their Prince under control.  
  
"What in the hell is going in here?" The King asked as he was greeted to his son's destroyed chambers.  
  
"The prince, my Lord," One of the Maid-servants spoke up, "He said that he didn't want to go to the festival, and he killed one of the Elites…"  
  
"He did? Show me." The Maid led her King to the window, and there sprawled out on the ground was a man's corpse. "He threw him out the window?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord…" The King couldn't believe this.  
  
"Damn it, Vegeta," He muttered to himself. "Where is he now?"  
  
"I do not know, my Lord. He did some more damage to his room before he flew off." The King knew where Vegeta probably went, the training facilities in the North Wing of the Palace.  
  
"Thank you," He told the servant before he flew out of the window toward the north end of the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prince Vegeta had just finished up beating the Holy Hell out of another Elite soldier. The young Prince was in a very unhappy mood. He had just learned that morning of the festival, and his arranging of a mate. He had told his father on numerous occasions that he did not want a mate, and that he had better things to do then court a female, and besides, he was too young to be Mated. But no, he had to go and arrange a mating with some stupid Noble family. To say the least, Prince Vegeta was not happy.  
  
"C'mon! Any more of you worthless, Low-class bakas want to challenge me?" The Prince taunted the other Elites sanding in a circle around the training room. When no one came forward, he put on one of his most classic smirks. "Well, I see you all know your place as weak, stupid bakas that could never defeat me." Vegeta chuckled to him self before he heard a gruff voice talk.  
  
"I will challenge you."  
  
Vegeta turned around to see his father standing forward, with a very pissed off look on his face.  
  
"So… You think you can defeat me?"  
  
The King gave a single nod.  
  
"Well then…" Vegeta placed himself in a fighting stance, "Let's fight… Dad."  
  
The King prepared himself in a fighting stance as well. "Yes… Let's us fight, show me how much you have improved from our last sparring."  
  
The King and the Prince, father and son, stared into each other's eyes for a moment, preparing to fight, to prove who was stronger then the other; the ultimate pissing contest.  
  
And then, just as the King expected, Vegeta made the first move…  
  
Vegeta made a quick blow to his father's head, which he carefully dodged by moving his head to the side. Vegeta, angry by this, made a kick to the King's midsection, but he blocked it with his arm. The King, seeing how sloppy Vegeta was fighting, kneed him in the stomach, and hit him in the face with his fist, sending him across the floor.  
  
"Damn you…" Vegeta muttered as he got up from the floor. Blood trickled down over his lip and to his chin.  
  
"Vegeta," Began the King, his arms folded across his chest, "When will you learn? Don't let you hatred and anger blind you in battle. It will be the end of you, just as it was here."  
  
Vegeta spat out some blood, and regained his fighting stance composure.  
  
"You still want to continue?"  
  
"… Yes." Vegeta tone was serious. He wanted to show his father that he was strong enough: strong enough to become the legendary, and strong enough to rule Vejiitasei when he died.  
  
The six-year-old Prince focused his energy, for he would prove himself worthy. He took his fathers advice and let go for the moment, the anger, annoyance, and arrogance, and focused on the fight at hand. His breathing was even, and his mind was at peace. His only focus was his father.  
  
"Let's go…"  
  
The king this time made the first move, going for a jab at Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta dodged it, and made kick to his father's head, making an impact. But the King countered this move, and brought his knee up, and made contact with his lower back. Vegeta lunged up into the air and fell down, hard, on the floor. Vegeta was breathing heavily, and was hurt, but he was not done fighting yet.  
  
The King walked over to his son, knowing that this was not the end of the fight. Vegeta was lying on the floor on his side, his back facing his father. He rolled onto his stomach and proceeded to get back onto his feet, but not before sending a Ki blast his father's way.  
  
The King was not expecting this, and defended the attack the best he could by putting up a Ki shield. As the King was doing this, Vegeta came up as the attack was absorbed into the Ki shield, and punched him in the stomach and made a kick to his head. This made the King sprawl onto the ground.  
  
The King had had enough; they had a banquet to attend to. So The King sent a very powerful Ki blast toward Vegeta, who had no time to block to attack. When it hit, Vegeta was sent flying across the room, and hit the wall, leaving a large hole and several large cracks in the process.  
  
The Prince was hurt, but not too seriously. He staggered to get up onto his feet, only to fall onto the floor again.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that I have won our little sparring match, don't you think?" The King said to Vegeta, "I must say that you have improved a great deal sense the last time we sparred." The king said to his son. However, we haven't the time for this. We must go to the banquet."  
  
"But I don't want to be mated!!!" The Prince complained.  
  
"I don't really care, we're going." The King said as picked his son by his leg and dragged him out of the training facility by his leg. Vegeta kicked and screamed, but realized that it was all in vain, and stopped his efforts in rebellion. The King dragged his son to his bed cambers. The servents and maids were trying to clean the mess the young prince and made earlier.  
  
The King dropped his leg, "Dress him, and prepare him for the festival."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi there everyone!!! I hope you liked this chapter. This was my first attempt at any kind of action since, and it wasn't originally going to be in here, but it all just sort of came out like that. ^_^ So anyway, I want to say thanks to all that have read this, and please, Read & Review!!! 


	3. Chibi Saga: Chapter Two:Arranging a Mate

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Those of you who DO own it, and know who you are, don't sue me, 'cuz I ain't got no money. (How could I with that kind of grammar? ^_^)  
  
1 Trails and Tribulations  
  
By Salsa Kitty  
  
2 The Chibi Saga  
  
Chapter Two: Arranging a Mate  
  
  
  
Prince Vegeta was dressed in his finest Saiyan Armor. The golden crest of the house of Vegeta shone brightly on his armor chest. His cape was a blood red, and his body suit under his armor was a deep navy blue. He walked beside his father as the patted down the hall, in the direction of the center of the palace: the royal courtyard.  
  
They walked in silence, neither saying a word. "You know Vegeta," the King began, "This isn't the end of the world you know."  
  
"But, I don't want a mate, I told you this a million times before, having a mate will only interfere with my training." Vegeta kept his head down. His father had just defeated him not only an hour ago, in front of all the elites, and his ego hadn't recovered yet. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I decided that I don't want a mate."  
  
"Vegeta, you're a child." The King chuckled to him self. "Your not old enough to make decisions for you self."  
  
"Yes, I am!"  
  
"No, you're not." The King looked down at his son. "But if you're old enough to make your own decisions, then you are certainly old enough to take a mate."  
  
"Fuck your reverse psychology." Vegeta spat.  
  
"Don't use that kind of fucking language." His father was getting annoyed now.  
  
"If you can say fuck, then I can say fuck." Vegeta started prancing around, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuc-"  
  
King Vegeta grabbed his son by the hair and smacked him hard on the mouth. "As I said before, don't use that kind of language."  
  
Vegeta stood there, holding his lip, which was starting to become swollen.  
  
The King opened the large and elaborately decorated door that led to courtyard. "Let's go."  
  
"I'm not going out there like this!" Vegeta pointed to his lower lip.  
  
"Well, if you had stopped using that word like I told you to, then that wouldn't have happened." The sunlight spilled into the hall, "After you." He gestured to let Vegeta go before him.  
  
Vegeta looked at his father, and looked outside at the group of people, and at his father again, then the group of people, then his father.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" The King was losing his patience.  
  
"This is bullshit." And with that, Vegeta walked out side and greeted his people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta followed his father around, before he met his "mate to be's" parents, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Now listen Vegeta, Dr. Briefs is one of the heads of the science department here on Vejiitasei. His wife is a little ditzy, so be nice, or you'll have more to worry about then your fat lip." The King informed Vegeta before they went up to the couple.  
  
"OH MY!!! He is just SOOOO cute!!!" Mrs. Briefs went up to Vegeta and gave him one of her ditzy hugs.  
  
"Please…" Vegeta pleaded to get the crazy lady off of him. "Let go…"  
  
"Well aren't you just precious!!! You are quite the handsome little boy!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Darling, maybe you should let the boy go…" Dr. Brief stepped in.  
  
"Yes… Please…" Vegeta struggled to get out of her grip.  
  
King Vegeta turned around… He could hardly contain his laughter.  
  
"Oh, well if you insist honey…" She let go of him, and he quickly backed away from her.  
  
Dr. Briefs stepped in and held out his hand. "It's an honor to meet with you my Prince."  
  
Vegeta took his hand and shook it. "An honor as well doctor…"  
  
The King had finally turned around, and shook hands with the doctor as well.  
  
"I do believe that Vegeta here should meet Miss Bulma, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course," Dr. Briefs looked around himself, "Well… she ~was~ around here…"  
  
"Oh, dear, she said that she that she was going to look around the courtyard some more seeing how much she loved the floral arrangements." Mrs. Briefs answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The King found Miss Bulma staring at one of the many waterfall like fountains that were scattered across the courtyard. She was in a secluded area where the weeping trees with their long drooping branches came down and the sunlight made the clear water sparkle. Her long aqua blue hair flowed down her shoulders and down her back. Her light blue dress was long and extravagant.  
  
"Bulma, my dear," The King called out to her.  
  
She gazed up, "Uncle!" She walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Oh, uncle, how have you been?"  
  
"Oh, just fine my dear," The King took her hand into his, "Come, everyone is looking for you, and you must meet my son."  
  
They walked through the foliage together. "Oh but Uncle, I don't want to be mated… I'm sure his highness is a wonderful boy an all, but I don't want to be Mated."  
  
"And why is that my dear?" The King inquired.  
  
"Because it would interfere with my career plans as a scientist." She said solemnly, "If I were a Queen, I would be unable to do what I love to do…"  
  
"Now that isn't completely true, Velveeta, my late mate, was queen and did what she wanted to do."  
  
"Yes, but… I don't know…" They spotted her parents and the Prince as well. She changed the subject, "Uncle is that Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes it is…"  
  
"What happened to his lip?"  
  
"I smacked him. Parental discretion, he was misbehaving."  
  
"Oh…" They came up to their group.  
  
"Bulma, dear, where have you been?" Her mother questioned.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I lost track of time…" Bulma looked at the ground.  
  
"Well that's quite all right, my dear." The King said as he turned to Vegeta. "Bulma, dear, I want you to meet my son, Prince Vegeta."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta faced each other for a second… the Vegeta had to make some sort of sarcastic remark.  
  
"What the hell is this father? This wench has BLUE hair!" Vegeta smirked, "What kind of freak are you?"  
  
"Freak? FREAK!?!" Bulma was outraged, "I am not a FREAK! And what about that fat lip of yours? You look like some sort of ugly clown!"  
  
"How DARE you speak to me, The Prince of Saiyan, that way!!!" Vegeta was furious.  
  
"How dare YOU speak to me that that way?!? I have more brain power in my pinky, then you do in that whole big head of yours!" Bulma just stood there, smiling. "My goodness uncle, why is it that Vegeta here doesn't have your incredibly charming looks? I would have to figure that he must taken after your late mate, but from the pictures I've seen, she was beautiful. So why is it that you two made an incredibly unattractive child?"  
  
"UNATTRACTIVE!!!" Vegeta lunged at her, only she dodged his attack.  
  
"Vegeta!" The King picked Vegeta up by the hair. "What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
"How dare she speak to me that way?" Vegeta spat, "Stupid wench!!!"  
  
The King smacked Vegeta upside the head. "I thought I told you to be nice!"  
  
"Mother, Father, I don't want to be Mated to an abusive person like him. Kami only knows what he would try to do to me!" Bulma walked away from the scene that was being made.  
  
She smiled to herself… maybe if she kept this up, she wouldn't have to Mate with him after all.  
  
  
  
Review response:  
  
LunaReina: Thanks so much!! You're my first reviewer, so you'll always have a place in my heart!! Thanks for saying I have talent. (personally I don't think I have any, but if you say so…) Thanks for reading!!!!  
  
Koneko: I know… life is so unfair for him, but don't worry, things get better for him soon… Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Moonsaiyanprincess: Hehe, I'm glad you think so, and don't worry, I will!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!!! (I'm so happy! I Got 3 Reviews!!! Hehe… Reading reviews give me motivation!!! So please read and review!!! ^_^ 


	4. Chibi Saga: Chapter 3: Chibi Vegeta and ...

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z. (But I guess you already knew that…)  
  
  
  
1 Trails and Tribulations  
  
2 By Salsa Kitty  
  
The Chibi Saga  
  
Chapter Three: Chibi Vegeta and Bulma Not Getting Along (Big surprise there^_^)  
  
  
  
King Vegeta dragged his son through the courtyard by the hair. "I told you to be nice…"  
  
"Yeah, but she insulted me!" Vegeta struggled to break free from his grip.  
  
"Women are allowed to insult men," The King explained, "Men just aren't allowed to insult back."  
  
"Well that doesn't seem very fair."  
  
"It isn't, but it's the best advice I can give about women if you ever need it." They reached the palace doors and the King ordered the guards to open them. Vegeta just stood there, trying to break free of his father, looking like a baka. "Women are always right. It's just best to always agree with them."  
  
The doors opened and they stared down the hall. "They are not!"  
  
"Oh yes they are, trust me, when you have a Mate, you'll know."  
  
"Like that will ever happen!"  
  
"It will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Vegeta finally let go of his son's hair. They were in the dinning hall of the palace.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Vegeta asked, rubbing his soar head.  
  
"Take a seat." And Vegeta did so.  
  
"You should know that Miss Bulma, and her family are going to be staying in the palace for a little while." The King took his usual place at the dinning table.  
  
"WHAT!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Why?"  
  
"So that you and Miss Bulma can get to know each other." He adjusted himself to become more comfortable. "Listen, Vegeta, it's not like you HAVE to mate with her when you come of age. Its just tradition, so don't worry about it. But if I even hear about you attacking her again… You'll have more then just a fat lip."  
  
Vegeta sat there, looking down. "Why did you choose Dr. Briefs daughter?"  
  
"Well… I guess because she's awfully pretty, intelligent, of noble birth, many reasons I suppose. Why?" The King answered, "She's also two years older then you."  
  
"Why did she call you Uncle? Is she my cousin or something?"  
  
"No… You see, her family and ours have been close for many years… I know you've never met the Briefs yourself, but your mother and I were quite close with them. Well, anyway, she started calling me uncle."  
  
"Oh…" Then Vegeta asked, "Why are we in the Dinning Hall?"  
  
"Because the Briefs are coming to eat with us."  
  
Vegeta started to bang his head on the table. Nothing was going right for him today… "How long are they staying?"  
  
"I don't know… Probably about a week," The King sat comfortably as the servants began to bring in appetizers for him and Vegeta. The King was so far happy with the whole situation. Vegeta and Bulma hated each other, and he knew that that would just spell out romance when they got older. He remembered back when he and Velveeta first met. They hated each other with a blinding purple passion. But when they became older, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Oh, those were the days… How he missed her…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Briefs came in not to long after the King and Vegeta had their talk. Bulma was not too happy about being there, but then again, neither was Vegeta,  
  
So came the procession of giving dirty looks to one another… Vegeta did throw some food at her, and she threw some back, but when Vegeta tried to throw it back, he got caught by his father and, much to Bulma's enjoyment, was scolded for being rude.  
  
After that, the rest of the day and evening went by without a hitch. Bulma stayed as far away from Vegeta as she could, and Vegeta did the same. But the constant dirty looks still continued, and it was rather obvious that they weren't very fond of each other.  
  
So the day ended with the two parties leaving to there respective rooms. Prince Vegeta's room was still under repair from that morning, so he had to sleep in some guest quarters for the night… next to the Briefs family. And that didn't make him in the least happy. But he dealt with it, and slept peacefully until the next morning…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Prince Vegeta woke up the next morning and started his daily routine. He showered and dressed in comfortably in his training attire, which consisted of a dark navy blue, spandex body suit. Every morning, he woke up, and did the same thing: shower, and go to the training facilities and practice his kakas and workout.  
  
When he got there how ever, he was pissed to see that someone had beaten him to his favorite training room.  
  
Bulma was hovering in the air, wearing a loose fitting training outfit, punching, and kicking at an invisible opponent. Her jabs and kicks were precise and quick. It was quite obvious that she was good.  
  
And this pissed Vegeta off.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing here?!?" Vegeta shouted, "This is my training room!"  
  
"Oh, is it?" Bulma said while continuing her workout, "I didn't see your name on it. And I'm sure I heard my Uncle say that my family and I were welcome through out the palace." Bulma stopped for a second and lowered herself down onto the ground met Vegeta's gaze. "I've hard from my Uncle and my parents that you are one of the strongest Saiyans. Your even stronger then most of the elites, as a matter of fact, I heard that yesterday, you killed one."  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything.  
  
"Listen Vegeta," Bulma walked over to him, "I know you don't want to be mated with me. And I don't want to be mated with you. So can we at least try and get along?"  
  
Vegeta only sighed in aggravation, "Are you telling me that you don't want to be mated with the all mighty prince of Saiyans?"  
  
"That is what I'm saying."  
  
Vegeta only smirked, "Now I find that hard to believe! Any female would jump at the chance to be queen!"  
  
"Except this female." Bulma crossed her arms across her chest. "I have no desire what so ever to be queen."  
  
"Yeah, right," He said sarcastically.  
  
Bulma took on her fighting stance, "This conversation bores me. Spar with me?"  
  
Vegeta snorted, "I would kill you."  
  
"Really? Well let's see about that." Bulma throw a punch at Vegeta's head, and he quickly moved his to the side to avoid it. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Did you really think that weak little punch would actually hit me?"  
  
"No," Bulma said as innocently as she could, "But I know that this will!" She brought her knee up to his groin. He let go of her arm and landed onto the floor, with his at his crotch.  
  
"Y-you bitch!!!" Vegeta screamed in anger.  
  
Bulma only laughed, "Well… you shouldn't have left yourself open." She leapt into the air, holding her stance.  
  
Vegeta got up, and flew in front of her, holding his stance as well. "You shouldn't have done that! 'Cause now you're going to pay!" And with that, Vegeta charged after her with punches and kicks that Bulma tried her best to avoid. Vegeta was much stronger then her, but she was a tad bit faster, so she knew that she would have to use that to her advantage. She blocked every hit, and dodged every blow, and managed to get in a few hits of her own. But neither side seemed to get the other hand.  
  
They continued this dance of sorts for what seemed like hours, and neither of them would concede to the other.  
  
They started to have a crowd grow around them, nothing more then the elites who also had come use the training facilities as well. But by this time, both had grown tired. They had been at it for about two hours now, and there spar had grown increasingly aggressive. Bulma was tired, and Vegeta was still going strong.  
  
Vegeta throw an uppercut that landed directly at her chin, sending Bulma soaring across the floor.  
  
Bulma got up and rubbed her chin, "That hurt you bastard!"  
  
Vegeta smiled, "Are you ready to give up?"  
  
She growled, she knew she couldn't win, Vegeta definitely had the upper hand in this battle; she just hated to concede to such an arrogant baka.  
  
She stood up, and proudly raised her head to meet Vegeta's gaze. "I will not give up!" And with that she raised her hands above her head, and unleashed a Ki blast directly at him.  
  
Vegeta tried his best to block it. He put his arms up in an "X" formation, and tucked his knees in, in an effort to try and cancel it out. The force of the blast pushed in into the wall, and pressed him in, creating an indentation of himself.  
  
Before he had time to recover, Bulma flew at him, and proceeded to kick and punch at him without mercy. Vegeta was sill stunned by her earlier attack; he had no idea she could let loose an attack that strong, but if she wanted to play with fire, then they would play with fire.  
  
Vegeta threw up his hands, and unleashed a Ki attack of his own, which hit her dead on, and Bulma was sent flying into the wall opposite of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the west wing of the palace, King Vegeta, and Dr. briefs heard some load explosions and commotion coming from the northern wing of the palace, towards the training facilities.  
  
"I just know that's Vegeta…" the King muttered more to himself then his companion.  
  
Dr. Briefs adjusted his classes, "Speaking of the young Prince, I haven't seen Bulma today. She usually has herself a little work out before she starts her day, I assumed that she was using on of the training rooms, but she usually only does that for about an hour or so…"  
  
The King smiled, "You know what? I bet that that's Vegeta and miss Bulma fighting." Then his smiled turned into a frown. "And if that is Vegeta and Bulma fighting, then I'm sure that they're trying to kill each other."  
  
Both men looked at each other with solemn faces before the quickly took flight to the training facilities…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were both bloody, their clothes were torn, and both were ready to kill the other.  
  
Then it started again, the kicks and pouches, dodges and blocks, in a precession that was fast and flawless.  
  
  
  
Then The King and his guest made their way through the crowd, to see Bulma and Vegeta going at it.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
Vegeta stopped and let his guard down to look, but this was a mistake, as Bulma landed a punch to his face that sent him flying backwards, and he landed on the ground with a load thud.  
  
"Yes Father?" Bulma made an innocent face.  
  
"What is going on here?" The King demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing Uncle," She landed, "Vegeta and I were just sparring is all."  
  
"I'm going to kill you…" Vegeta struggled to get on his feet.  
  
"No one's going to kill any one," The King went over to Vegeta and grabbed his hair. "What did I tell you about attacking Miss Bulma?"  
  
"I didn't attack her! She started it!" Vegeta struggled from his father's grasp.  
  
"He's right Uncle," Bulma spoke, "I asked him to spar with me. It had been so long since I had a sparing partner, and Vegeta was here, so I thought he and I could spar."  
  
"Well, if that is the truth then I have no reason to reprimand you." He let go of his son. "But the next time you both spar together, could you please try not to kill each other?"  
  
The King and Dr. Briefs left the two in the training room, and many of the Elites left as well, seeing that the fight was over, and Bulma and Vegeta just stared at each other.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"If you hadn't told him about us sparring, then he would have punished me. So why didn't you let him? Wouldn't you have enjoyed that?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well… I don't want anyone punished for something that isn't there fault, and besides, it was the truth after all." She looked down, "And no, I wouldn't have enjoyed it." She looked up at him and smiled, "Well, I'm gonna go and shower now, see ya later!!!" And with that she ran off.  
  
Vegeta was speechless.  
  
  
  
Reviewer Response:  
  
Otaku-of-darkness: Hehe… I'm glad you think it's cute, and I'm really glad you like it. I know, no one ever portrays King Vegeta like this, but I always believed that he was a caring father.  
  
MoonSaiyanPrincess: I'm sorry, there not cousins, I should have made that more clear last chapter. Thanks ^_^  
  
Callie: OHHHHH thanks for saying it was good, and for saying I have talent… (But a part of me still says this sucks…. ) Thanks hehe  
  
Koneko: Yeah I know!!! Thanks  
  
Akane-chan: I know… No one hardly ever displays King Vegeta like I have here. I never believed that he was some sort of rapist bastard like so many portray him as. I think that he did every thing he could to keep him form Frieza's grasp, but in the end, he couldn't… I always believed that he loved his son. I'm glad you love the way I'm portraying him here, it's how I think he really was. I'm also happy that you think that this story is good. I know… but soon I plan on having them on some sort of even ground with each other… so don't worry!!! (Maybe I shouldn't have given that away…)  
  
Alice Oghami: hehe thanks ^_^  
  
Ryoko H. Briefs: Awwww thank you… (Again… I don't think I'm all that talented… but if you all say so… ^_^) Yes, it is my first story, believe it or not!! Hehe Thanks  
  
A/N: sorry it's been so long since I updated… But you all have to understand… It's that time of the year where one must turn in all their work in order to graduate!!! Yes, I'm graduating people!!! Throw a PARTY!!!! (Salsa Kitty jumps around and throws confetti in the air) Anyhoo… that's why I haven't updated in a while… But expect many more updates soon, okay? ^_^  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO TAKE THE TIME OUT AND READ AND REVIEW MY STORY!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!!!!!  
  
So please… READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Chibi Saga Chp4: A Guilty Conscience

Disclaimer: Warning people!!! I DO NOT own DragonBall Z!!! Warning!!! I DO NOT own DragonBall Z.  
  
~Stands for italicized words~  
  
Trials and Tribulations  
  
By Salsa Kitty The Chibi Saga Chapter Four: A Guilty Conscience  
  
Vegeta knew that he probably wouldn't see Bulma again until that evening, when it was time to eat. Vegeta was still in shock after what had happened that morning: she had saved him from his father's wrath. He didn't understand why she had done that. If the roles were reversed, he would have enjoyed every little second of her humiliation at being punished in front of all of the Saiyan Elites. So, why didn't she do that to him? He didn't understand.  
  
Also, she said she didn't want to be his Mate. How odd was that? Didn't every female want to be with the best male? Wasn't that just instinct? Wasn't he the best male a female could have? He was, after all, the Prince of all Saiyans. It was all a little too much for him to comprehend.  
  
And how was it that she was so strong? Were girls as strong as boys? He always thought that females were rather weak in compare to males. So how was it possible that such a female was strong enough to even rival him?  
  
These things seemed to perplex him through out the day. And when dinner was served Bulma just smiled at him and sat with her parents and ate.  
  
Was she trying to be nice? Or was this a ploy? Or what? ~Oh well~ he thought to himself while they ate, ~It really doesn't matter at all what she does. 'Cause I'm gonna get her back for what she said the other day~  
  
********************  
  
The next morning, Vegeta got up at his usual time to go and workout at the training rooms at the northern end of the palace. He figured that he most likely would see Bulma there. ~Great.~ he thought to himself, ~we're probably going to have another fight again. I just hope that Father doesn't come in and kill me.~  
  
He walked down the long halls of the palace to the training rooms. When he got there, he went in and looked inside. No one was there. He smiled to himself ~Good. She finally learned who to obey and respect around here! ~  
  
"Hi Vegeta!"  
  
"AHHHHH" Vegeta fell over in a classic anime style embarrassment. "What the hell are you doing here!"  
  
Bulma was smiling. She had appeared out of nowhere behind him and scared him on purpose. "Nothing, I was just finishing up my workout. Actually I was just about to leave right when you got here."  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Didn't I tell you yesterday that this is ~my~ training room."  
  
"Did you? I don't remember." She looked up with her finger in her mouth trying to look innocent.  
  
He growled, "Get the hell out of my training room!"  
  
"Kami!" She turned her back at him, "Why the hell do you have to be so mean to me all the time!?! What the hell did I ever do to you?"  
  
"You said I was ugly!"  
  
She turned around, "Only after you called me a freak!"  
  
"That's only because you are!"  
  
"I AM NOT A FREAK!!!" She stepped away from him. Tears began to sting her eyes, but she held them back. In a calm, quiet tone she said, "You shouldn't call people names like that Vegeta. It's not my fault that I have blue hair. It's something that has made people look at me like I'm a freak, and people say that I'm a freak. I'm not. I'm just like everyone else. It's only people like you are too damn stupid to see that." She turned her back on him and left.  
  
Vegeta just stood there and watched as she left. Her voice showed her genuine pain at the subject. He felt kinda bad about it. Now that he thought about it, she was right. He was the one who started the fight the day they met. He was the one who called her a freak. He was the one who was always being mean to her when she tried to be nice. yup, it was his fault for a lot of things. all because he didn't want to be mated with her, or anyone for that matter. ~Agh. There is no reason to feel bad! This is stupid! ~ He tried to convince himself. ~I'm gonna workout. Maybe that will get rid of this feeling.~  
  
Unfortunately for Vegeta, it didn't. And neither did any of the other stuff that he did that day to make himself feel better did either. Actually, at times it made him feel worse. At dinner, when his father and him sat down with the Briefs to eat, Bulma didn't even look up at him. She just sat there and looked down at her plate and ate, not even looking up once at him or anyone else. While His father and the briefs talked on and on about grown up things, he studied her. She was wearing a long wine colored gown, her blue hair was up in a pretty style, and she had on a lovely necklace that matched her gown perfectly. She would have been beautiful had she not looked so sad. Her eyes that sparkled with brilliance usually, now looked dull. He didn't know if she was sad about what happened that morning, or what. He had noticed though, that she really hated wearing the evening gowns to dinner. She had always seemed to fuss with them, and so forth. Not that he could blame her, he hated having to get all dressed up for dinner too. But by now he was used to it, and it had become apart of his normal routine of the day. He still felt bad about what happened, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself. He had by now figured that the only way to feel better was that he was going to have to apologize to her. And he ~really~ didn't want to do that.  
  
Later, during dessert, Vegeta decided that was what he was going to do. He was going to teller that he was sorry. He decided that he would do it in the morning, when he would see her at the training center.  
  
********************  
  
Vegeta got up super early the next morning, and ran down to the training center. He had thought about it all night. He was going to meet her there, and tell her that he was sorry for what he said. Yeah, and then she would accept his apology, and then they would become friends.  
  
To him, his plans seemed flawless.  
  
He had made it to the training room to find Bulma inside. She was up in the air, shadow sparring with an invisible opponent; her little grunts could be heard as she sparred off. He opened the door.  
  
She stopped and looked at him.  
  
Embarrassed, he smiled. "Hello Bulma."  
  
"Hello Vegeta No Ouji." She said in a monotone. "What is it now? Am I intruding on your workout time?"  
  
That hit him with a pang in his stomach. This was bad. She was still ~very~ pissed off at him for what happened yesterday. He could tell this by the way she said his name in his full title.  
  
~Oh what the hell, just go on with it! What's the worst that could happen? ~ He thought to himself.  
  
". Ummmm. no. I um, I wanted to . umm. I wanted to say sorry for what I said yesterday." Vegeta put his head down, and waited for her response.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Umm. Bulma.?" Vegeta looked up at her.  
  
She had dropped down to the floor, and had begun to laugh.  
  
"Hehe," Bulma said, "So the great Saiyan Prince has come down here so very early in the morning to say he's sorry to me? Tell me Vegeta, why is that? Hmm? Is that because you have a guilty conscience, and you want me to ease it with accepting your apology?"  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, let me ask you this Vegeta, why do ~you~ think I should accept your apology?"  
  
"Ummm. I dunno." Vegeta was at a loss of words, this was not how he planned this would be.  
  
"I shouldn't!" She barked at him. "You've been nothing but mean to me for the last couple of days, especially when I've tried to be nice to you, and now you feel guilty 'cause you've realized your mistakes!" She took a deep breath. "You have no idea what it's like to have blue hair, and to be ridiculed for it everyday, just because it's different!" And now you feel guilty! Why should I sooth your guilty conscience? I know you wouldn't if it was me! All I wanted was to be friends with you! I mean c'mon Vegeta! I don't want to be Mated just as much as you don't want to be mated with me!!!"  
  
"I understand that!" Vegeta cut in, "Should you forgive me, no, you probably shouldn't. But. I don't know why I was mean to you all those times. All I'm saying now is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. Let's just be friends now, okay? All I want is to be friends now. I don't want to fight any more with you."  
  
She sighed, "I don't want to fight either."  
  
"Then can we be friends now.?"  
  
"I'll have to think about it." She said as she began to walk past him. "Vegeta, what are you doing this afternoon, say about 1?"  
  
"Nothing I don't think. Why?" He asked.  
  
"Cause if I decide to be friends with you, I'll be at the courtyard at about 1, okay?"  
  
"Um. okay."  
  
"Okay then, C ya 'Geta." She smiled then took off out the door.  
  
Author's notes: Hey there everyone. Sorry for my LONG absence. To know why I've been away, check out my profile, I explained it all there. Anyhoo. C ya later everybody! Big Hugs And Kisses to everyone that reads and reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Salsa Kitty ^_~  
  
PS: I'll do the reviewer responses next chp! Wuv ya!!! 


	6. Chibi Saga: Chp5 What's a porno...?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and I never will. (But in actuality, I really am the great Toriyama, thus I really do own DBZ!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! I fooled you all into thinking I was an 18 year old girl from CA who likes to eat Salsa!!!! MUHAHAHA MUHAHAHA. ..Just Kidding^_~)  
  
~Stands for Italicized words~  
  
Trials and Tribulations By Salsa Kitty The Chibi Saga Chapter 5: What's a Porno.?  
  
1 o'clock came around and Vegeta came around to the courtyard looking for Bulma, who was nowhere to be seen.  
  
~Great.~ He thought to himself as he sat by a local water fountain, ~I Guess that she doesn't want to be friends with me after all.~  
  
Just then he heard Bulma yelling his name at the top of her lungs as she ran to him. "VEGETA!!! VEGETA!!! WAIT!!!" When she caught up to him, she was breathing heavily. "I'm glad you waited for me. huff. huff. I was afraid that I would miss you. huff. huff."  
  
"Well, what made you late?" He asked her.  
  
"My dad, we were doing something in his lab, and well I guess I lost track of time." She smiled at him, "Well, I decided that I would forgive you, 'Geta. I know that you're not very social and stuff, so you don't really know how to act around people and stuff, so I kind of understand why you were so mean to me. I don't have a lot of friends either."  
  
"I have plenty of friends!" He shot back, "I don't need you to pity me and be ~my~ friend just 'cuz you feel sorry for me!"  
  
"'Geta! That's not what I meant!!!" She pouted, "Kami! You take everything so damn seriously! I was just joking with you. C'mon, I have to change," She pointed to her dirtied clothes from the lab, "Come with me to my quarters." She took him by his arm and led him to her guest quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta sat on Bulma's bed waiting for her to get out of bathroom. ~Damn.~ He thought to himself, ~Do girls ~always~ take this long to get dressed? ~ He took a moment to look around her room. It was basically like his temporary quarters: long royal blue curtains, and a contrasting darker blue canopy bed with long golden ropes that hung down from the canopy, and a large gold House of Vegeta emblem on the comforter. All the guest quarters and soldiers' quarters were of this basic design. However, those that lived in these rooms quickly changed the rather boring, yet elegant design. Bulma had, in her own way, made this room hers. She had thrown all of her clothes on the floor, including, if not mostly, her dresses that she was forced to wear to dinner. Crumpled up pieces of paper were all over the floor, and her bed was horribly made.  
  
"Bulma! How long are you gonna stay in there!!!" Vegeta whined.  
  
Her muffled voice came through the bathroom door, "In a minute 'Geta! Have some patience will you!"  
  
He folded his arms and pouted, "I've been patient for 20 minutes now! And don't call me 'Geta! My name is ~Vegeta~."  
  
She opened the door, "'Geta, Vegeta, does it ~really~ matter?" She had put on a skirt and a white t-shirt that had the Capsule corp. logo on it and threw her dirty clothes on the floor.  
  
"Yes, it does!!!" He put on his I'm-the-Prince-of-Saiyans-so-I'm-a-badass- and-your-not look. "~I~ am the prince of Saiyans. I deserve respect!"  
  
"That doesn't impress me." She smiled as she flopped down on the bed next to him. "So. Whatcha wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well. I dunno either.All I know is that I'm bored"  
  
"Yeah. me too."  
  
They sat there not saying anything for a couple of minutes trying to think so something to do.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Vegeta said out loud.  
  
"What is it?!?"  
  
"Well." Vegeta began, "I don't know if I should tell you, you being such a girly girl and all."  
  
"I'm not a ~girlie girl~!"  
  
"Well. You know one of my personal elite guards, his name's Nappa. Well he has some really weird stuff in his quarters. I wasn't allowed in there by myself, so I don't know what all of it is, but it's stuff that I've never seen before. So since I know that he's away on a mission on some planet, maybe, ya know, we could go and check it out and stuff."  
  
"Okay. Beats sitting here doin' nothing!"  
  
They quickly ran out of her room toward the soldiers' quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many of the elites guards were walking around the Soldiers' Quarters center, where most of the elites lived within the palace.  
  
Bulma looked around the corner to see some big Saiyan talking to another big Saiyan.  
  
"We have to be ~very~ careful if we don't want to be caught." She whispered to Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah. you're telling me. My dad will kill me!" he whispered back.  
  
"Yeah. so will mine. Are you sure that that's Nappa's quarter's right over there?"  
  
"Yup. as sure as I can be." Vegeta kept a lookout down the hall. "Is it clear?"  
  
"No." She whispered back, "There's 2 big Saiyans talking down the hall. once they leave, then we can go in. Hey. they're leaven', let's go."  
  
They ran down over to Nappa's Quarters door.  
  
"There's a numerical lock. do you know the pass number?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No. How the hell am I supposed to know these things.?"  
  
"Yeah. figures you wouldn't know." She said as she began to push random numbers on the keypad.  
  
"Do you know what your doing." Vegeta asked her as the lock kept beeping at her for putting a wrong code.  
  
"YES!!! Don't bug me, I'm busy."  
  
"Well hurry it up, some one coming!" He said as he heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Hold on. I've almost got it.Yes! Bingo!" She exclaimed as the door opened. "C'mon!" She grabbed Vegeta's arm and went inside and quickly closed the door behind them.  
  
"It's dark in here.and it smells too." Bulma said to Vegeta, "Hey, 'Geta. Help me find a light switch, will ya."  
  
"I've already found it." He flipped the switch and illuminated the room.  
  
The place was a mess. The kitchen was littered with dirty dished and leftover food that was just left out. Some ants were having a little feast on what looked like an ice cream, soda, and pizza combination.  
  
"Gross." She said out loud and she held onto Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Yeah." He answered.  
  
They kept going further in to the living establishment. They came upon the living room next, where magazines and trash all over the coffee table and slime green couch. A small television sat on a stool in front of the coffee table.  
  
"Well. this is better then the kitchen is." Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
"Yeah but, where's all this weird stuff you were talking about before? This is just normal for a slob." She asked.  
  
"Yeah, your right. Ummm. when I was here before, that stuff was all over the place, but now it's not. I guess he must have cleaned it all up?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But where would he have put it?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe the bedroom.? Let's check it out."  
  
"Yeah." She said as she followed him into the bedroom. Vegeta went in first and turned on the light.  
  
"Ewwwwwww. It really smells in here." He said to her as he remarked about the rancid smell.  
  
"Ewwww. Gross." She said as she walked in. "How can people live like this.?" The room was a mess! The bed was completely unmade, and smelly. And there were magazines and papers everywhere. There was a TV that was larger then the one in the living room across from the bed that had some sort of splatter on it. There were also a bunch of black tapes lying around the TV. Pillows were on the floor, and there was a small couch, a loveseat, that was very dirty and had a pile of garbage on it.  
  
"I dunno. Ah ha! There it is!" Vegeta said as he walked over to the dresser to pick up the object that he had been talking about earlier.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know. What do you think it is?"  
  
"I dunno. But. I've never seen anything like it. It's. what is that thing.?" She seemed just as perplex by the object that Vegeta held in his hand as he was.  
  
"Well. it's long, about 6 inches, and 1 inch thick, and it has a large base." Vegeta said out loud, "It seems to be made of some sort of rubbery material."  
  
Bulma had begun searching the room for other clues about the object that had Vegeta's attention. "Hmmm. I wonder what all these videos are? There seems to be a lot of them. Should I put one in 'Geta?"  
  
"Sure." He took his eyes off the item to look at the TV screen.  
  
And Bulma popped in the video. And what they saw traumatized them.  
  
The speakers blared out the voices of the individuals on the screen... "Oh Kami. mmmmmmmmm.. Yes.. Oh, yeah right there baby.. Ohhhhh.."  
  
They stood there stunned, watching as this large Saiyan male was naked, and it looked like he was killing a woman. but it seemed that she was enjoying it. then they saw that he had his winky inside of her wee wee.  
  
"What the fuck is this!?!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"I-I don't know!" She backed away from the TV set.  
  
"What did you put in the VCR!?!"  
  
"I don't k-know. I-It said something like 'Hardcore Porno' on it!!!"  
  
"What's a 'Porno'.?"  
  
"I-I d-don't know!!!"  
  
"What is he doing to her!?!"  
  
"I d-don't know!!!"  
  
"Oh my Kami!" Was all Vegeta could say to the spectacle they were seeing.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm.... Vegeta...?" Bulma said in a little voice.  
  
".Yeah.?"  
  
"I think they're . Umm. my mama once told me that when a man and a woman love each other very much, he put his 'Willy Doo' into the woman's 'Cha- Cha'. and that's how Saiyan Babies are born." She was looking down, unable to bring her eyes to the screen.  
  
"They're making babies.?" Vegeta was becoming confused; actually, he was getting this weird feeling.  
  
"Well. Well. It looks like to me that he's putting his 'Willy Doo' into her 'Cha-Cha'."  
  
The man on the screen pulled out his "Willy Doo" out of the woman's "Cha- Cha" and some white stuff came out of it and got on the woman's belly, then she rubbed it all over herself.  
  
They stood there in silence.  
  
"Ummmm. Well if that ~is~ what there doing. why would some one want to video tape it.?" He asked Bulma.  
  
"Ummmmmm. I dunno."She answered him.  
  
Then the scene changed to three women, they began to kiss each other and touch each other in ways that girls shouldn't. Then one of then whipped out a rubber dildo and began to use it on her 'friend'.  
  
And wouldn't you know.  
  
That was the same object that was so perplexing to Vegeta. and it was still in his hand.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta and Bulma both screamed in unison. Vegeta quickly dropped the Dildo on the floor and quickly ran out of Nappa's quarters, and Bulma ran after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They stopped running when they made it to Bulma's quarters. Once inside they both collapsed on the floor, laughing.  
  
When he finally caught his breath, Vegeta got up and made his way to the bathroom and began to wash his hands furiously.  
  
Bulma couldn't contain her laughter, "Hey, 'Geta! I'm sorry 'bout that."  
  
"It's okay. I was the one who suggested it." He called from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah I know. Did you know that Nappa had such things?"  
  
"No," He said, "It's weird. I thought Nappa was gay."  
  
"Gay?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, he likes boys instead of girls."  
  
"Oh." She said as she lied on the floor.  
  
Vegeta came out drying his hands with a hand towel when he was confident that the icky germs were off of his hands. "So, like, do mated people do that sort of stuff that we saw on the tape?"  
  
Bulma looked up at him. "Um. I guess so. I don't know that much about it." She looked away and blushed.  
  
"Yeah. I don't either." Vegeta Blushed too.  
  
"Oh! Dinner's in an hour, I have to start getting dressed." Bulma got up off the floor to face him. "That was fun. Even though it was ~way~ gross! But I had fun today!"  
  
"Yeah, me too," Vegeta said.  
  
"So, I'll see you at dinner?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, see ya then!"  
  
Then Vegeta left Bulma in her room to get ready for dinner.  
  
Author's notes: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! I know I know, it was kind of gross! But c'mon, you have to admit, it ~was~ kinda funny. I thought that maybe I should change the rating with this chapter, seeing that it is kind of graphic, but I thought "not yet." There will be, in much later chapters, some major Lemon, but not for a while. And no, for any of you sick pervs that want to see them "get it on" as children, that is NOT going to happen, 'cuz as I read this chp over, it seemed that I might be giving that kind of impression. That is not, I repeat, IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!! They're just having fun as children. They're friends at this point. Nothing like that is going to happen for MANY chapters. (And personally, I can't wait until I get there.^_^) And they don't even know what sex is all about yet; they're what, 6 and 8 years old? Well anyhoo.  
  
How many of you knew that it was a dildo in his hand, hmm?  
  
Reviewer Response:  
  
MistY AnGel: Hehe, sorry but no. I don't have a mailing list. but maybe if enough people ask for one, then maybe I will, I'll keep you posted.  
  
Callie: Hehe. thanks ^_^  
  
Mushi-azn: AHHHHHH no I'm sorry, I flubbed!!! Bulma's TWO years older then Vegeta, I went back and saw my mistake! I'll change it later, I promise! Thanks. I know, weird isn't it? I know won't it, it'll be okay though, don't worry, everything will be good soon. Well I know how you feel.. but it will all make since in time, don't worry! Also, inlater chps, a lot of stuff is gonna happen on Earth. but perhaps I shouldn't give that away^_^ Hugs and kisses!!!  
  
Moonsaiyanprincess: hehe thanks! You'll see in chp 5, which happens to be this chapter!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
PLEASE!!!!!!! Please Read and Review!!!!!!!! Reviews give my Motivation!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It seems that when I get a review, I want to write more and more!!!! And that mean, more chapters will get out sooner!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY!!!! HUGS AND KISSES TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! (Salsa Kitty gives all her reviewers a big fat kiss and a hug!!) 


	7. The Chibi Saga: Chp6: His Father's Memor...

Disclaimer: Who? Me? Nope, I don't own DBZ

~Stands for italicized word~

Trials and Tribulations

By Salsa Kitty

The Chibi Saga

Chapter Six

His Father's Memories

Vegeta had pretty much decided that who ever was banging at his door at 4 o'clock in the morning was going to have to die… Unfortunately for that person, he was thinking of every painful thing he could think of to do to them as he made his way to the door clad in his under shirt and boxers.

As he opened the door, in his most dangerous tone, "What the fuck are you doing banging on my door at 4 o'clock in the mother fucking morning?"

He was shocked to find that it was Bulma standing there dressed, wide-awake in her usual training attire. "Well… I thought I would be nice and wake you up so we could go and spar… I see that wasn't what ~_you~ _had in mind…" 

"…………You ~always~ get up this early to spar?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She smiled. "That's how I always beat you to the training center."

"…………….Are you serious……..?" Vegeta said groggily.

"Yup…… you wanna spar?" She asked with a big smile.

"At 4 in the morning….?"

"Yup."

"………………………It's 4 in the morning."

"…So…?"

"……………………….. okay…. Hold on… I have to get dressed…."

"M'kay… I'll meet you there, see ya!"

Vegeta watched her walk away and shut the door, and then made his way to the shower…

~*~*~*~*~

~Shit! Shit! Shit! ~ Vegeta kept saying to himself as he ran down the northern wing of the palace. Vegeta had fallen asleep in the shower, and was now an hour late. ~Bulma's gonna be so pissed at me! Shit! ~ 

He had finally made it to the training center, and quickly opened to doors to the inside.

"BULMA!!! I'm sorry I'm late! I fell asleep….. Bulma….?" Bulma wasn't around anywhere. "Shit… She probably finished and left… Damn…" ~I'll just go and meet her at her room and explain what happened! ~ Vegeta quickly raced down back to the west wing of the palace. 

When he got there he ran to her room and opened to door… "Bulma? Bulma, 'you here?"

 All that Vegeta heard was water running. ~She must be in the shower. ~ He though to himself. Then he started thinking about yesterday, in Nappa's quarters, and then that weird feeling he had in his most private places. "I wonder…" ~I wonder what she looks like in the shower…~ Vegeta had the most overwhelming urge to take a peek at Bulma while she was in the shower. ~Shit… If I do, if she sees me, then she'll be SOOOO pissed. ~ And being that Vegeta was of the Male species, he decided to do the stupid thing and peek at her.

He opened the door a little and saw her in her in her nude form. Her back was to Vegeta, so she couldn't see him. The steam from the hot water had fogged up the entire bathroom. He could see her perfectly formed back and butt, and her tail. ~She's…. so… so pretty….~ Vegeta thought to himself, he realized that he was particularly fond of looking at her tail. She picked up the conditioner and began to put in her aqua blue hair. Then it hit him… That weird feeling again… ~Shit… ~ He closed the door into the bathroom and tried to calm down. ~SHIT! The fuck is happening to me?!~  The water in the bathroom shut off a moment later, and a sopping wet Bulma came out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel covering her.

"Vegeta?" She said as she saw him, "What are you doing here?"

"Ummmm… um… um.. um…… Ah… I was ….. I'm sorry… I fell asleep in the shower…. I have'ta go now….. um… sorry about earlier… Bye!" and with that Vegeta ran out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Bulma.

"What was that all about?" She said to her self.

~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta ran into his room. ~What was that all about? ~ He wondered to himself, ~I must have sounded like an idiot! ~ A few minutes later, Bulma came and knocked on his door. "Vegeta," Her muffled voice sounded through his door, "Geta, it's me, open up!" 

Vegeta opened the door. 

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Umm… Nothing, I… It's nothing." Then he continued, "I fell asleep in the shower, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"I know, you told me that a minute ago." They stood there for what seemed like forever. "Are you ever going to invite me in?"

"Ah… Yeah! Sorry!" Vegeta moved so that she could get through, and she plopped herself down on his bed. 

She looked around, "Wow… all the guest rooms look the same don't they?"

"Yeah…" He sat next to her on the bed and looked around the room with her. "My old quarters should be all cleaned up by today." They sat there for a long time just sitting there doing nothing.

"What happened to your old Quarters?" She inquired.

"I trashed them."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I was pissed off."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I didn't wanna be mated."

"Hehe… yeah… I kicked and screamed all the way here 'cuz I didn't wanna be mated either." She smiled, "I'm glad I met you though, I don't have a lot of friends."

"Yeah, me neither."

"I'm either a blue haired freak, or I'm just to smart, so none of the other kids wanna hang out with me…" Her face displayed a moment of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah… I know… I have too many duties as a prince to have friends…"

"You seem to have a lot of free time to me."

"Yeah, well, once you leave, I'll have to go back to my old routine again. Sparring, and training, and school! Oh I hate school!"

"Hehe… Why's that 'Geta? I love school…. 'cept I could live without the bitches that I have to deal with all the time."

"Yeah, well, I have assholes for instructors, and shit like that, I would rather be training."

"Well I can't disagree with that." She hopped off the bed. "I'm gonna miss you a lot when I have to go back home, 'cuz I know we probably won't see much of each other again until we're older and stuff."

"Yeah…."

"Well, 'Geta, whatcha wanna do today?" Bulma asked. 

"I dunno… Whatcha wanna do?" Vegeta hopped off the bed and stood next to Bulma. 

"I dunno either…." Bulma stood there trying to think of something to do. "Hey, how about we go and check out how your Quarters are coming along?"

"Okay." And with that they ran off to Vegeta's Palace Quarters.

~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta and Bulma came to the royal hall of the palace. It was here that all the Royalty of Vejiitasei resided. There were many large and extravagant rooms, though they really weren't 'rooms' if you thought about it, they were more like apartments really. Each of the royal chambers consisted of an extravagant master bedroom, a small kitchen, a dinning area, and a living room. All of the Royal Chambers were built with privacy and comfort of the Royal families in mind. Vegeta's Royal Chambers were smaller and less extravagant then many of the other rooms that occupied the Royal Hall. King Vegeta felt that it would be better that Vegeta didn't grow up spoiled like most children of Nobility and Royalty usually did, so he wasn't given every little thing he wanted. Vegeta hated that his father did this, as it usually caused the other kids at his school to ridicule him. 

Fortunately, the clean up was about over, and hardly anyone was around so there was no one to yell at the two if they would just go in and have a peek at the new décor of his living quarters.

"Wow…" Bulma said aloud, "The Royal Quarters are ~really~ different from the Guest Quarters, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Vegeta began to inspect his room, to make sure messed with his personal stuff. Luckily nothing of his had been touched. "Well… most of the holes seem to be covered up."

"'Geta, you should really learn how to control your anger." Bulma told him. 

"Shut up!" He said to her, "Sorry, but I don't want to be mated, okay?"

"Okay, okay, chill out Vegeta," Bulma plopped herself on Vegeta's bed. "I think I like your room better then I like mine." Vegeta's room was lovely contrast of royal blues, grays, and golds. His bed was like that of the guest rooms, with a royal blue comforter with the 'House of Vegeta' Emblem embossed on it, with the 

"Well, it's not really yours. And I ~know~ that I like my room better then those boring guest rooms."

Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "So, like, all of the rooms have nothing in them?" 

"Yeah, 'cept mine and my Fathers, and the one room at the end of the hall." Vegeta hopped on the bed to sit beside her.

"Who lives there?" Bulma asked.

"No one does, it's all storage." Vegeta then said quietly, "It's the stuff that belonged to my mother."

"Really?" Bulma said. 

"Yeah… well, I only saw the stuff once. It was when my father thought it was a god idea to tell me about her, and, well, we went in there, and he showed me her picture, and stuff like that." Vegeta sat there, remembering that time. "It was so weird. Like, when he showed me her picture, it looked like he was gonna cry." Vegeta then became really quiet.

Bulma was quiet too. She had only seen the late Queen on the TV. Bulma always thought that she was so pretty, and many people had haled the relationship between the King and Queen as a fairy tale romance. There was always talk about the King before her uncle, and what a terrible ruler he was. And when her uncle became king, and had mated with Miss Velveeta, the planet had rejoiced. Then, when she had Vegeta, she died. It must have been very hard on the two of them, Bulma had thought to herself. 

"Hey Vegeta, it's okay…" She said as he laid her head on his shoulder and put an arm around his neck.

"Hey, Bulma, wanna go check it out?" Vegeta suggested. 

"What?" Bulma pulled away from her, "Are you serious? If your Dad finds out, he'll be ~SOOOOO~ pissed off at us!"

"He won't be ~that~ pissed off," Vegeta nudged her, "C'mon, or are you to much of a girlie girl?"

She stuck her tongue out at him again, "I am not a ~girlie girl~!" 

"Then let's go!" Vegeta grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of his room.

~*~*~*~*~

Bulma fiddled diddled with the keypad until it unlocked. 

"Hurry up, will ya!?" Vegeta demanded in a nervous tone.

"Chill out okay? It's unlocked now, see?" She opened the door for Vegeta to enter.

"Thanks," He said with a shy smile as he entered his deceased mother's bedroom.

"Oh my," Bulma coughed as she shut the door behind her, "The dust in here is thick!"

"Yeah, well, not a lot of people are allowed in here you know, not even me!" The room was littered with boxes and things. Everything was covered in dust. There was some furniture, but it was covered with white sheets for its protection. There were various knick-knacks and things that were on top of boxes. Bulma picked up a picture frame and wiped away the dusty film to reveal a picture of the late Queen of Vejiitasei, Velveeta.

"Vegeta, come' mere, check this out." Bulma said to Vegeta. He walked over to her and looked at the picture with Bulma. "Is that Velveeta?"

"Yeah." 

"She were was pretty, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. I wish…. I wish that I could have met her."

Bulma smiled, "Yeah, me too…" She looked around. "So… all this stuff used to be her's?"

"Yeah… I don't know what most of this stuff is though, My Father would kill me if I went through these boxes." Vegeta looked around and sat on the dusty couch. 

"Didn't she live in the same room as my Uncle?" Bulma asked.

"Umm I think they did, but when she died, he packed up all her belongings and placed them here." Vegeta picked up a silver mirror that was on the end table next to him and cleaned it of its dust.

Bulma came over and sat right next to him, "That's pretty." 

"Yeah…" Vegeta just sat there and stared into his reflection. "My mother, she… she must've taken this mirror in her hands, and when she looked into it, she must have seen her own reflection." Bulma scooted next to him and looked into the mirror as well. Then she held up the picture of Velveeta next to the mirror.  

They sat there for a long time like that, not saying anything. 

"We should probably go," Bulma said after al long time. "If we're caught in here, your Dad will be really pissed off at us."

"Yeah, your probably right." Vegeta got up off the couch and heard Bulma giggle. "What so funny?"

"Your back," Bulma pointed, "You got dust all over you." 

Vegeta looked behind himself to see an outline of dust form where he had been sitting on the couch. "Ya know, you probably have dust all over you too." Bulma quickly got up and looked at her backside to see that she too had an outline of dust from where she had been sitting. They both laughed and dusted each other off.

~*~*~*~*~

The next couple of days were like that. Bulma and Vegeta would meet each other in the morning to spar and train together, and the rest of the day they would explore the castle, and have lots of fun together. They had become the best of friends during their time together, and when it had become time for Bulma to go home they had both become very sad. Vegeta was some one that Bulma could relate to, and Bulma was the only person that Vegeta could show his emotions to with out being criticized for it. They knew that in a few years they would be together again, but it was still hard for them both.

On the day that Bulma had to go home, Vegeta stood beside his father and waved to her as she boarded the Space Cruiser that would take her to her knew home of Earth, a satellite of Vejiitasei. Bulma didn't know that she was going to go to earth until the day before she was to leave, and she was not happy about it. They promised to write to each other and talk when ever they could, and things of that sort.

Vegeta couldn't help that as he watched his only true friend leave, he felt that a piece of himself was leaving to. They both knew that they would see each other again, but a few years seemed like such a long to the both of them. He was sad, but happy that he had some one who was a true friend. Now matter how far apart they were to each other, they both knew that the other was out there, some where, thinking of them.

~*~*~*~This concludes the end of the Chibi Saga, next will be the Dragon Ball Saga!!! ~*~*~*~

Authors notes: Hehe, wasn't this a sweet Chapter? I thought it was, sorry it took so long to get out, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon… Like tomorrow maybe? Hopefully.  Hehehe 

Reviewer Responses: 

Callie: Lol, well, ya know, when I get in the writing mood, I just sit and write! No actually, when I get done with one chp, then I usually start on the next one right away, but I usually don't finish it until when ever, but I just kept on at it, and well, I got done I decided to update it. Yeah I know, I was laughing my ass off writing it, thanks for reviewing. 

Adbzfan2k03: Hehe thanks ^_~

Debido: Thanks for saying I have good  grammar and spelling, I try may best. And about B/V, well, I know hes stronger then her and all, but c'mon, I had to make it intrusting! Thanks for reviewing! ^_~

The Demon Princess: Sorry for not emailing you, it's just that I don't have a mailing list going ya know? But if enough people ask for one, then I'll make a mailing list happen, though… I'm not sure how to do a mailing list, but I'll figure it out! Thanks for reviewing!

Animechick: Hehe, thanks ^_^

Moonsaiyanprincess: One of my loyal fans!!! How I love you! Hehe, just kidding, You'll find out in later chps what crazy and hormone driven things they do later in the Dragon Ball Saga (oh shit! Did I just give some thing away? ;P). Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Ashley: I know, it is sad isn't it? Thanks for reviewing

Tish-chan: OHHHH don't cry here (Salsa Kitty hands her a tissue) Thanks for saying I have talent, and thanks for reviewing~ ^_~

I NEED REVIEWS!!!! DAMN YOU!!! YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE AND WRITE FASTER, THEN REVIEW MY STORY!!! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, REVIEW ME!!!!! Hehe reviews give me motivation!!! 


	8. DragonBall Saga: Chp7: What the Hell is ...

Disclaimer: As if you all were confused the first time, I would be more then happy to tell you again… I do not don not own DBZ, nor have I ever owned it, and those that do, know who they are. Any Questions? No? You sure? Good.

Author's note: Hi there everyone!!! Do to popular demand, I have finally brought to you the Dragon Ball Saga. Here we'll see Bulma and Veggie as young adults in their quest to find the Dragon Balls. Also, as a friendly reminder, there will be some words that might be considered offensive to some people. Words like fag, faggot, and other words will probably appear in this chapter, and through out the rest of the story. I don't want to offend anyone, but if this offends you, then you might want to consider not reading this story anymore. Also… I have never seen the Bardock special or any thing, all I know about it is that Bardock is Goku's dad, and he some how got the ability to see the future, and saw that Goku would become a super Saiyan, and defeat Frieza, and he also saw the destruction of Vejiitasei, and went to warn the Saiyans and Frieza got him and killed him. So please, don't be all pissed off if I don't get it all right. Thanks for reading! ^_~

Trials and Tribulations

By Salsa Kitty

The Dragon Ball Saga

Chapter 7: What the Hell is going on Here!?!

Nine years had passed since the time the great Vegeta no Ouji and Bulma were arranged to be mated, and the universe was going to hell in a hand basket. Frieza was becoming more and more dominant as a universal mega power by the hour, and the results of his ever-growing power was becoming more and more frightening. His business in the planet trade was booming, and many cultures and species of being were becoming extinct. It seemed that by the minute that his power was increasing, and many people feared him because of his strength and cruelty. 

Many of the planets that had an allegiance to Vejiitasei, came to the King and demanded that the destruction of their brothers and sisters be stopped. King Vegeta felt that there really was nothing that he could do. He wanted more then anything to stop that fiend in his tracks, but Frieza was so strong. No one could match his physical strength, or his political strength either. It truly did seem that there was no stopping him. 

Then, it seemed, that the only hope the people had was Vejiitasei, and that hope almost crumpled to ashes too. One of King Vegeta's strongest elites, a Saiyan by the name of Bardock, had, through some sort of circumstances, achieved the ability to see the future. And in Bardock's vision, he saw that Frieza had grown fearful of the mighty Saiyan race, and had destroyed Vejiitasei. So he went to Vejiitasei, and told the King about his vision. King Vegeta put into action a plan to launch a counter measure against the Frieza. By the time Frieza's fleet of ships came to the Saiyan home world, all of Vejiitasei was on alert, and was ready for battle, something that Frieza was not prepared for. 

In King Vegeta's personal quarters, he and Frieza talked for what seemed like hours. Many of his closest elites stood out side his door, waiting for the news to either attack or not. And, after hours of talking, King Vegeta came out and gave Vejiitasei the news, that there would be a treaty between Vejiitasei and Frieza, and that there would be no battle. Many of the citizens of Vejiitasei and her neighboring satellites were outraged by the King's decision, but those that knew the situation best knew that he had done the best thing he could do at that time. Although Vejiitasei had all sorts of advanced weaponry, and had some of the strongest fighters in the universe backing then, none of it could stand a change against Frieza. 

And no one knew the price he had to pay in order to keep his people alive…

When Prince Vegeta was 10 years old, his father told him that he must be strong for the Saiyan people, that he must never let Frieza break him, physically or mentally. He told his son that he is the Prince of all Saiyans, and that he is of a noble birth, and to always be proud to be a Saiyan, no matter what happens, he told him to never lose sight of that. 

And with these words of advise, he watched as his only son was taken away from him, and sent aboard that tyrants ship, all so that Vejiitasei and her people would be safe, if only for a little while at least. 

King Vegeta was always regretful of his decision, even though Vegeta was 15, and had told his father a million times that he understood what his father had to do, and had forgiven him for it, he still felt ashamed of it. He was always looking for a way to take the bastard down. But, it was all in vain it seemed, Frieza could not be stopped. 

Until that one day he got a call from someone, who seemed to offer the best plan yet, even though it seemed too far fetched at the time, but as he always remembered Velveeta saying, "Always have faith in the unexplainable…"

~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta laid out on his tiny bed in his quarters on the escort ship. Nappa and Raditz were sharing a bed next to him. _Those sick fuckers._ Vegeta thought to himself. Nappa and Raditz were Vegeta's Personal Guards, and Vegeta didn't really care what they did on there own time, but it was hitting a gross button with him as he saw then asleep in a tight embrace. Vegeta knew that they were lovers, but still, that didn't mean that he wanted to see them going at it. _Oh well…_ He thought. Nothing could kill his good mood, not even them… He was going home on leave. It had almost a year since he was home on leave, and he was excited to say the least. He missed his home tremendously, and was always living till the time he could be home and among his people again._ And her… _Bulma, his childhood friend, he missed her too. They hardly ever talked any more. They used to write to each other all the time, but when he had to go into Frieza's army, he was unable to write to her, or to even receive her letters. But, when ever he was home, he would read all the letters that she had written him, even though she knew that he wouldn't receive them until when ever, she still wrote, just to let him know that she was thinking about him. And when he was home, he would write a letter to her. They never saw each other except once, when he was 13. He was on Earth for some military thing, he saw her. He waved to her and she waved back, but they never got to hang out or anything. He smiled to himself. He was looking forward to that too. 

Vegeta cuddled up into a ball and watched the ever-flowing stars of space outside his window. He would be home tomorrow. He would be able to sleep in his own bed, and in his own room. He would be among people that respected him, not like how it was on Frieza's ship. Where everyone called you Vegetable head, and stupid monkey, and, because he had to sleep in the same room as Nappa and Raditz, he was always called pretty boy, and faggot. Nothing like that happened at home. He closed his eyes, and welcomed sleep to come and take him. 

~*~*~*~*~

King Vegeta and several other Saiyan elites marched to the airlock where their prince's escort ship had arrived and docked. King Vegeta was rather apprehensive; he knew that once he told his son about his new mission, that he would not be at all pleased, actually, he would be more then pissed. He knew how much being home on leave meant to his son, and being sent away on a top secret mission would not make him in the least bit happy. But, once he knew what was up, then he was sure that he would understand that it was for the good of Vejiitasei. 

They stood patiently outside the airlock doors, waiting for them to open. They could hear the sounds of air pressure and adjusting metal, then the door opened. Vegeta looked up and saw his father and two other Elites awaiting there arrival. "Vegeta, I trust that you had a fine trip?"

"As fine as it could ever be," Vegeta said as he stepped up to his father and bowed his head. 

The King smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "Come, I have much to discuss with you," He said as he looked up at Nappa and Raditz, "You two are dismissed." They nodded and left.

Vegeta and his Father walked up into his father's private office inside the space station, "What are we doing here?" The younger Vegeta asked as he sensed something was not right.

"As I said before Vegeta, we have much to discuss." He opened the door and motioned for his son to go in front of him. The King closed the door and motioned for him to sit.

"What is this about?" Vegeta asked. The King sat across from him in a somber manor.

"I know your not going to like this…"

Vegeta moaned.

"Now, now, now, Vegeta, hear me out." Vegeta lazily looked at his father and waited for him to continue. "I have a mission for you, a mission that might just save Vejiitasei from the clutches of … evil." The King pulled his chair closer to Vegeta. "Now listen to me, this is a top secret mission, and I mean it, this mission could determine the fate of Vejiitasei."

"What is the mission," Vegeta leaned in.

"That… I can not tell you that here," The King looked up, "You have to understand, I can't tell you that: nowhere in this palace is safe from prying ears." The King smiled, "And you will be under the charge of a very good friend of yours."

"A good friend? Who?" Vegeta asked in a very confused voice.

King Vegeta got up and opened a door to one of the extending rooms of the King's office. "This way, my lady," Out came the most beautiful being Vegeta had ever seen. 

"… Bulma…?" Vegeta said, stunned. 

The blue haired beauty nodded with a smile, "Yes… it's me, Bulma. It's good to see you, Vegeta." She turned to the King, "Uncle, we must hurry, we have to leave in less then an hour!"

"Yes, yes, I know, Vegeta, you must go with Bulma, she will inform you of what's going on once you get there."

"Where?" He said as he stood up. 

"Earth." Bulma said mater-of-factly.

"Earth!?! What the hell is on Earth?"

"You'll see once we get there." She grabbed Vegeta by the arm, "I'm sorry about this, but we have to go, like now." She dragged him out of the office. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Vegeta said as she pulled him though the metal halls and corridors of the space station, with the King not to far behind, "All I wanted was to spend some nice relaxing time at home, can't you people understand that?"

"Look, I'm sorry 'Geta, but you'll understand once we get there." They finally arrived at the docking bay. "Earth isn't that bad, ya know. Here we are," She pointed to a small petite space cruiser, "That's are ride."

"…That little thing…?" Vegeta asked.

"Yup!" She giggled, "That's the fastest ship around ya know. C'mon, we have to go, before…" She cut off her sentence.

"Before what?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing, you two have to go now, I'll be waiting for your report." King Vegeta said behind them. Bulma raced to her space ship and opened the door. 

"Come on Vegeta, let's go, we don't have any time to spare." Bulma motioned for Vegeta to come over to her. 

"Why?" Vegeta said annoyed, "What's the big rush all about? Don't I get time to pack?"

"No," His father said, "you don't, everything you need is inside."

"C'mon!" Bulma gabbed his shoulder and forced him on board. "I'll report to you as soon as I can uncle." She said as she quickly shut the door. She quickly got up and went to the ship controls. "Vegeta, you can sit right here next to me." She pointed to chair that was right next to Bulma's chair. "Hurry." She said as she began to put in the coordinates to Earth. Vegeta sat in the chair as he was directed and quickly latched on his safety belt over his armor. He heard the mission control tell her that they were ready for them to launch. "You ready?" She asked.

"Like I have a choice?" He said sarcastically.

"Mission control, we're ready for launch," She said through the intercom. The countdown began, and the ship took off into outer space.  

Once they were far enough from Vejiitasei's atmosphere and gravity, she turned on the gravity device on the ship and unbuckled herself form here seat. Vegeta fallowed her example. 

Bulma stood up and stretched her legs. Vegeta just sat there staring.

"It's been a long time…" Vegeta said. "…I've missed you."

She smiled, "I've missed you too." She looked at him before she pounced on him and wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. "It's so good to see you 'Geta, I've missed you so much!"

"…I've missed you too…" He said before putting his arms around her too. 

She pulled away from the embrace and looked at his face, "You've grown up… You used to be a little boy who I have adventures with… Now… you're grown up."

"Did you think that I would stay a little boy forever?" He asked.

"No… But, I don't think I expected you to grow up."

"You grew up too." He said. 

She smiled, "Yeah… I guess I have."  Bulma got up and yawned, "I'm tired, I went all the way from Earth to Vejiitasei, to all the way back again, I'm bushed. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Your room is behind that door, and I'm over there." She pointed at the two rooms over in the back of the tiny bridge. Vegeta got up and looked inside.

"Bulma, there's no clothes or anything." He said to her.

"I know, don't worry, you don't need anything 'cuz we'll be on earth in the morning."

"Morning!?!" Vegeta exclaimed, "It'll take a week to get to earth on the fasted cruiser."

"Not with my new and improved design." She smiled proudly, "This ship can go 4 times as fast as those ships, it's late morning now, and it'll be late morning to late afternoon by the time we get there." She yawned again, "I really wanna catch up and all with what's been going on with you and stuff, but I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow 'Geta." And with that she went into her quarters. 

Vegeta sat at the controls for a long time, thinking about her. She had really turned into one of the most beautiful persons he had ever known. For some reason, he realized that he was very much attracted to her. His childhood friend of all people! Later, Vegeta went to his room, stripped and got into the tiny bed to go to sleep. If this mission was so important that no one would talk about it with him, then he decided that it would probably require all of his strengths, so he decided to rest. And waited to see what tomorrow would bring. 

Author's notes: I know I know! This chapter sucks ass, but listen, it sets up a lot of background for what happens later, trust me on this. And I' SOOOOOOO SORRY that I didn't update this when I said that I would, you see, I don't get to update as often as I would like, and that's because this is my family's computer, either my Dad's on it, or my bro's using the phone line, or my mom say's I can't use the computer 'cuz I'm 18 and I need to get off my ass and get a job… It sucks being 18 and having no job… it really does…

Reviewer responses: 

Callie: Hehe, thanks, and yes, Goku and Chi Chi play a big role in the story, but that's much later on.

Moonsaiyanprincess: Yes, you are my loyal fan (^.~) I'm sorry I don't update it as often as I would like, but I really try my best! 

Adbzfan: Thanks ^_~

Sephoria: Hehe, thanks ^.~

______: Ummm I don't if that was a flame or what…. ^_~?

Please read and review, it gives me motivation when I get reviews!!! And toi all you reviewers, I LOVE YOU!!!!! (Salsa Kitty gives them all a big hug and lots of kisses)


	9. DragonBall Saga: Chp8: More Secrets

Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own DBZ!!! I know, it's a huge shocker isn't? ^.~

Trials and Tribulations

By Salsa Kitty

The Dragon Ball Saga

Chapter 8: More Secrets

Vegeta woke up to the sounds of Bulma's voice, "it's time to get up, Vegeta." Bulma strolled over to Vegeta's bedside and tugged at his arm slightly.

"I know… I heard you." Vegeta sat up showing that he was shirtless.

Bulma poked at his biceps playfully, "Hehe… I guess you like to work out more then when we were kids." 

Vegeta smiled, "And what is this?" Vegeta poked at her tummy playfully. 

Bulma giggled, "Hey, stop that!" and brushed his hand away. "So what if I have a little baby fat." Vegeta took this time to observe her. She had really grown up! He never would have thought that she would have grown breasts that were that big! They were humongous! Not that _he _was complaining mind you, he found them very nice to look at. She wore a white tank top, and some blue denim shorts that showed off her lovely legs, and some sandals: basic Earth clothes. Her hair and face had gained some of the older features one acquires when they grow up. It was obvious that she was not a chibi anymore. Her Hair was now shoulder length, and he realized that he had liked it better when it was longer, like when they were kids, and her eyes where just as brilliant as they ever were. And her tail! The blue appendage that swung around lazily was almost erotic to look at. By Kami, he wanted to touch it! Yes, he realized, he was attracted to her.

During his observing, her face had turned a tad somber; "Things… things are so different now… you know?" Bulma got up from his bed. He knew what she was talking about: Frieza. He had known for years that she and her family hated that bastard after he tried to have their company create weapons for him, and they were working hard to create weapons and such that could help Vejiitasei in her fight against the tyrant. "I'm sorry that you can't stay home on leave, I know how much it means to you, but trust me, when we get to Earth, you'll understand everything." He had told her in his letters about his life on Frieza's ship, and how being home was the only time he could sleep in peace; with out fear or hate. Vegeta forced a smile, he really wanted to be home, he was so sick of space ships and tiny beds; he just wanted to go home. But, as long as he was with Bulma, then maybe, it all wouldn't be so bad.

"Well, you had better make it worth my wild when we get there." He said to her. 

She smiled, "Oh it will be. C'mon, we'll be there in a little bit, get dressed and meet me on the bridge." And with that she left him alone to get dressed. 

~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom to hear Bulma's voice, she was talking to the space station on Earth, or, at least he thought it was the space station. She was talking in a language that he didn't understand. It wasn't Saiyan, or any Earth language that he had heard, or any other planetary language that he had ever heard either. He walked quietly to the co-pilot's seat next to Bulma and listened. Their conversation turned form normal to irritated and she cut off the link. "Goddammit!" she said out loud, "Stupid piece of shit motherfuckers…" She stated as she started to push some buttons on the controls. 

"Umm… I guess that didn't go well?" Vegeta asked, a little confused.

"It's Zarbon, he's on Earth, waiting for us to land. We can't let him know that you're here." She stated flatly. 

"Zarbon?" Vegeta said, "What is _he_ doing on Earth?" Then another thought came to him, "How do you know Zarbon? And why can't he know I'm here?"

"It's a long story, and if he knows you're on my ship, then he'll know something's up, and then he'll find out what the mission is about, and if that happens, it's the end of the universe as we know it!" 

"The end of the universe? What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta was beginning to get frustrated. He trusted his friend and all, but why was this mission so damn secretive, why the hell didn't she just tell him?

"We'll be landing in about 20 minutes," She took his hand, "Trust me Vegeta, I will tell you everything once we get to Earth. Just have a little patience." She opened to shutters that concealed the glass that showed the outside space. There, they could both see Earth in all her glory. "Vegeta… can I ask you a question?" 

"What?"

"How good are you at holding down your Ki?" She asked as she started to take the Ship out of autopilot. 

"I'm good at it, why?"   
  


"Just wondering." She then opened the COM link and started talking that strange language again. "Okay 'Geta, we've got permission to go in." And with that they buckled them selves in, and steered towards the planet's atmosphere. 

~*~*~*~*~

Bulma set down her small Space Cruiser on the helipad outside of Capsule corp.'s estate. "Well, that was easy," She quickly got up and ran towards the window to look outside. "Motherfucker!!!" 

"What?" Vegeta asked as he walked up beside her. Zarbon was walking down from the air control center to the helipad, towards Bulma's cruiser 

"It's Zarbon. He's gonna want to check out the ship. Shit! Come with me!" She grabbed Vegeta's hand and led him to the back of the ship, and opened up a secret hatch that looked like any other part of the ship's interior, the inside had a large space in it. "Get in there, and hold down your Ki as much as possible, he has a scouter, and he'll detect you." Vegeta got inside and sat in a little ball. Bulma shut the hatch and quickly undressed herself to her bra and panties. Vegeta watched through a crack in the hatch. _What the hell is she doing? _He thought to himself.

There was a loud knock at the ships door. "My lady, Bulma? Please open the door and let me in." Zarbon's muffled voice could be heard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just a minute will you." She yelled, Bulma was busy throwing her clothes all over the ship, she had taken off her sandals, and was would had been completely naked, if not for her white bra and matching panties, Vegeta wanted to come out and ask what the fuck she was doing, but Zarbon knocked again and demanded that she open the door. "God damn!!! Just chill out! I'll be there in a sec!" She called out again before opening the door. 

Zarbon was greeted with the sight of Bulma in the semi nude. "M-miss Bulma, What a pleasure, did you know your only wearing your underwear?" Zarbon smiled at her.

"Well, if some one wouldn't have quit banging on someone's door, then I might be wearing more, your lucky I was even able to get this on with your excessive banging." She had her shorts in her hand and proceeded to put them on in front of him. "Well, excuse me if I like to space travel naked." 

"Miss Bulma, would it be all right if I come in and have a look around?" Zarbon's asked politely.

"Why do you want to look around my ship for?" She stood in his way of getting through the doorframe. 

"Miss Bulma, don't make it difficult and just let me through." Zarbon said in a more serious tone. 

"Fine, take a look around." She stepped away and gestured with her arm to let him go ahead of her. 

""Why thank you, Miss Bulma." Zarbon walked around the ship and looked. He adjusted his scouter and scanned across the tiny ship. And he stopped at where Vegeta was hiding. 

_Oh shit! _Both Bulma and Vegeta thought to them selves. 

Zarbon walked over there and leaned up against the wall, where the secret hatch was located. Bulma eyed him while she padded over the cockpit pilot chair where her tank top had been carelessly thrown; she picked it up and put it on. "What is it that you're looking for Zarbon? Maybe I can help you find it?" Bulma asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Well," Zarbon walked over to Vegeta's room and looked inside to see a messy unmade bed. "You see Miss Bulma, It's one of those things where you don't really know what you're looking for…" He then walked over to Bulma's room and opened the door, to find her bed was a mess as well. "… Until you find it." He stopped and looked at her, "My sweet, why is it that both bed's are unmade if there is only you?"

Bulma kept her cool, "That bed was uncomfortable, so I slept in the other one, but that one wasn't much better."

"Hmmm…" Zarbon paced around some more. "And your clothes are all over the place my dear, why's that?"

Bulma shrugged, "I'm a lousy house keeper I guess." 

Zarbon walked up to her and cupped her chin in his hand, and whispered in her ear, and something that Vegeta could not hear. "Well, my lady, I did not find what I am looking for here, I shell look else where, I'm sorry I bothered you, good day." Zarbon left. 

Bulma stood there for a few seconds, she was pale, and had a stunned look on her face. What ever it was, Zarbon had told her something that startled her. 

"Bulma," Vegeta called out, "let me out of here."

Bulma was snapped form her daze, "Uh, right, I'm sorry." And started in the direction of  the secret hatch. 

"Hey, Bulma!" A voice from behind Bulma called.

"Goku!" Bulma exclaimed as she turned and rushed to the little boy, who was no older then 13. She lifted the child in a hug. "Hey, you gotta help me with something," She put him down and ran to the secret hatch, and opened it, revealing a Saiyan prince for all to see.

"Who's this, Bulma?" The boy named Goku asked.

"This is Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, our prince." She smiled, "Vegeta, this is Kakarott, Son Bardock's youngest son, but most of us call him Goku." She helped pull Vegeta out of the hole. "C'mon, we need to get out of here." She said. 

They walked out to the opening in the ship, making sure that Zarbon had left. 

"Don't worry, Miss Bulma," A young cheery female voice said, "That blue man is gone, I made sure that he left." 

"Thanks Chi Chi," Bulma said to the little girl. They walked over to the Air Control Center and into the building. "okay Vegeta, I need to take you to my estate. Goku and Chi Chi, you two take care of our escape route."

"Okey dokey." Chi Chi said to her. "We'll make sure everything is in order when you leave."

Bulma lead Vegeta into the estate, up to her living quarters. 

"Hey Bulma," Vegeta started to ask, "You wouldn't mind telling me what why you made a mess in the ship and took all your clothes off would you?" 

"Well," Bulma opened up her personal bedroom door, "I thought that maybe if I was naked, then he would leave, I mean, everyone knows that he's gay, right? And I dirtied up the ship to make him think I was making myself at home." She showed him to a chair, "Have a seat." She pointed to the pink butterfly chair by her dresser, Vegeta sat down and watched as she began to rummage through her drawers, "Unfortunately, Vegeta, you can't go walking around Earth wearing your Saiyan armor." 

"I like my clothes thank you." Vegeta crossed his arms, "I'm not going to wear something stupid, like humans do."

"Vegeta, shut up," She pulled out a dark blue shirt and some kakis, "Here, put this on. The bathroom is over there."

"No."

"'Geta, we're trying to go about incognito," She frowned and threw them at him, "Quit being a dickless wonder and put it on."

"I'll look like a fag wearing this." Vegeta held up the kakis pants.

"Then you'll just have to deal with it." Bulma pulled out a large duffle bag and a backpack. "I also didn't get a chance to pack before I left, my Uncle didn't tell me you were coming home until the last minute, so I'll have to do that now." She unzipped the duffle bag and started filling it with her clothes and other accessories, as well as some clothes that were obviously masculine; Vegeta assumed they were for him. Vegeta got up and went into the bathroom, and stripped himself of his Saiyan clothing, and put on the human clothing he oh so loathed. When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. "Bulma!!!" 

"What now, 'Geta?" Bulma's voice was muffled through the door. 

He came out, "I don't like this…" He pointed to the clothes, "Please… find something else…"

Bulma giggled, she went over and checked him out. She smoothed over some of the creases and adjusted his collar, "Oh 'Geta, you look so _cute!!!_" She laughed at Vegeta's reaction to her words: his face turned all red, and his Ki shot up. "I was just playing with you Vegeta, you look good." 

"And what about my tail?" Vegeta pointed at his furry limb, which he had to pull up and over the waist. "These clothes don't have a place to put it through." 

She grabbed some scissors and smiled, "Easily fixable, you'll have to take them off for me." He went back into the bathroom and took them off, and handed them to her. She undid the thread in the seam, and made a hole for his tail to go through. And then she sewed up the edges, to make sure the fabric wouldn't fray, and gave them back to Vegeta. "There you go!" She smiled, "All fixed." He put them on and walked out of the Bathroom, and by this time, Bulma was done with most of her packing. "C'mon, we have to leave as soon as possible," She put on a scouter, and told Chi Chi and Kakarott to meet them at the meeting place. "Let's go, I need to find a safe and safe place, and I'll tell you everything." She made sure that her estate was secured, She gave him the duffle bag to carry, and she carried the backpack. And Bulma flew off, with Vegeta following close behind her. 

Author's notes: Ohhh, another shitty chapter… Tell you guys… I was thinking that I should rewrite chapter 7, what do you all think? Tell me in a review. I've also noticed that it seems that only the same 5 people are reviewing this fic, not that that's bad or anything, but I would like it if more people would read this story… Could any of you advertise for me? Pretty please? (~.~ Salsa Kitty gives you all a sad sad puppy dog look) Anyhoo… Moonsaiyanprincess, Mushi-azn, Callie, adbzfan, and animechick, (and anyone else who I may have forgotten, and I'm sorry if I did) I wanna thank you all for being loyal fans of my fic, thank you all SOOOOO much. (Salsa Kitty gives them all a batch of her specialty salsa (yum!))

Reviewer responses: 

Mushi-azn: Well… I happen to enjoy watching porn myself, and I am 18 yrs old, and I know how the birds and the bees work ~.~ And Vegeta getting horny thing, it will be explained later, don't worry. And yes, Nappa and Raditz are gay, and you will see a couple of homosexual couples in this fic other then them as well. And yes, it sucks, but if we want this fic to go faster then a snail on crack, then I kind of have to do that with them, any ways, thanks, and don't forget! The name of this fic is 'Trials and Tribulations' 

Callie: Thanks, but I totally think that the chapter was that bad, but a lot of that stuff that I put in there was really important to the rest of the story. Thanks ~.^

Animechick: Heheh, thanks ^.^

Moonsaiyanprincess: Hehe thanks; I'm trying my best to update as often as I can. And I wanna read more on 'Procreation Maddness'!!!! I'm an artist too, and maybe when I get a scanner, I'll seen some fanart on that story. 

I… need… reviews… to… live… gemme … reviews…

Reviews gives me motivation. So… Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. DragonBall Saga: Chp9: Secrets revealed ...

Disclaimer: I do happen to own a bowl of salsa, and I do happen to own a kitty, but I don't happen to own DragonBall Z

Trials and Tribulations

By Salsa Kitty

The DragonBall Saga

Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed and the Fate of the Universe

Vegeta followed close behind his charge as they flew across the earthen landscape. Over the city, and though the forests, they flew with incredible speed. Vegeta could have gone faster then the speed they were at, but he could tell the Bulma was going at her maximum speed. He suddenly realized that she hadn't really improved much since when they were kids. Although they hadn't sparred, he could tell that her physical strength wasn't really any different then when she was 8. That was a little shocking to Vegeta, since he had grown it seemed 100 times stronger then when he was six, and he had kind of expected her to be stronger then when they were kids. 

As they pasted the forest, there was a large grassy field. "Here, 'Geta," Vegeta heard Bulma yell through the passing wind. Bulma landed on a patch of grass, with clovers and wild flowers. Vegeta touched down after her. Bulma dropped her backpack on the ground and sat on the wild grass. Vegeta dropped his duffle bag next to her backpack and sat next to her. The mid-afternoon sun warmed the earth they sat on and beat down on their faces. "I had to find a place with no one around to listen." Bulma brought up her knees to her chin, "I have to tell you about why I brought you here Now, I know you're not going to believe me, but, please listen to what I have to say."

Vegeta sat there and looked at her intently. 

She stood up and grabbed her brown leather backpack, and dug inside, looking for something. Her arm came out with a small wooden box. She opened it and revealed a sphere that was sheathed with a white, thin, cotton cloth. Her delicate hands began to uncover the ball, and what was revealed was an orange sphere, with three dark orange stars inside the center.

"This, Vegeta, is a Dragon Ball." Bulma's voice said with such significance and awe, the Vegeta knew this was what he was there for. She handed him the 'Dragon Ball' to hold. He held it in his hand; it wasn't very big, about the size of his fist, and it wasn't heavy at all, although the look of it would give you that impression. 

"What is a 'Dragon Ball'?" 

She smiled, "Let me tell you a story of how I first came upon it." Vegeta sat up and looked at her, and began to listen keenly. "Well, when I was 15, I had been working very hard for my father. He and I were trying to make prototype weapons to help Vejiitasei against Frieza, and I was also working on my prototype 'Bulma's 2X Cruiser', the ship that we came here with." Bulma smiled all proud like, "Anyway, there was an explosion in the lab, my dad wasn't hurt, but I was injured. I broke my leg and stuff. Well, my Dad and my Mom wouldn't let me go back to work in the lab until my leg healed. So, as you can imagine, I was bored out of my mind. My Mom asked me if I would help go through the attic of our house, so, with nothing better to do, I said yes, and I started going through boxes.

"Anyways, I came across some stuff my parents had gotten on vacations and stuff, you know, stuff like souvenirs. I came across this ball looking thing. I found out later that it was a 'Dragon Ball,' but at the time I didn't know what it was. I asked my Dad, and my mom, but they couldn't tell me what it was either, except that they bought it in some foreign place in the dessert. So, I set up a makeshift lab in my room, there, I examined to ball. I found out that it was made of some unknown materials on Earth, and I couldn't find any such materials on any record outside of Earth either. So I did some research. 

"I stayed up all night sometimes, trying to find anything on the mysterious little ball, and I came up with nothing, that was, until, I read some stuff on ancient mythology. In the story I read, there was a man named Raska, who called upon an eternal dragon to grant his one wish. He wished that he be given everlasting life, so that he could help defeat an evil fiend and protect his people. He called the dragon by gathering all seven of the dragon balls. The Dragon can grant any one wish, as long as it's within the power of the dragon, this can include immortality. 

"So, because the Dragon Ball was made form a kind of metal, I was able to take it and make a tracking device. I called it the 'Dragon Radar.' According to my radar, I was able to locate all six of the Dragon Balls. Once my leg was all healed up, I went searching for them. On my journey, I met Goku and Chi Chi. I met other people to, like Oolong, and Puar. And … Yamacha, and other people. Eventually, Goku and I found all of the Dragon Balls, and, under various circumstances that I won't get into here, when we called the eternal dragon, are wish was wasted on underwear. So they scattered around the planet and can't be used again until after a year." She smiled to herself, remembering her adventures with her friends.

"So, anyway, do you realize what kind of power this is? When I told my Uncle about the Dragon Balls, he didn't believe me, but I told him that I went and personally found out if the Dragon Balls were the real deal, he told me that we needed to have you here, to see if we could either make you immortal, or make you stronger, or if we could wish Frieza dead, or something. He said that because you're the strongest Saiyan alive today, and that if any one is capable of killing Frieza, that it's you… That's why you're here… Because you're the only one who can do it." She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into Vegeta's eyes. "… That's why the mission was a secret, if Frieza found out about it then…"

"…Then he would be here, looking for them, and when he found them, he would wish to be immortal… and he would take over the universe…" Vegeta looked at the Dragon Ball in his hand. He knew, by looking into Bulma's eyes that she was telling him the truth, that everything that she said was true. That… if Frieza got hold of these Dragon Balls, then the Universe would fall into his control… That Vejiitasei would be destroyed, and all the Saiyans would die, as well as many other worlds. It was like… like the fate of the universe was in his hands, in the shape of a ball. "…Bulma…"

"… But the thing is that I don't know the limit of the Eternal dragon's power… So, when we retrieve all of the Dragon Balls, we have to ask him what it is we can wish for. Like, if we wish you immortal, then would that mean that you couldn't become any stronger? You're strong, but nowhere near as strong as Frieza, so if we wished you immortal, then you would be constantly defeated again and again, and that would defeat our purpose. Or, can we wish for Frieza to die?" She took the Dragon Ball and wrapped the cloth around it, "So… that is what we're going to do, we're going to look for the Dragon Balls and find out." She put the Dragon ball back into the box and placed the box back into her backpack. "C'mon, we have to meet Son Kun and Chi Chi at the Meeting place." She got up and handed him the duffle bag. "Let's go…" Vegeta got up and put the bag other his shoulder. And with that, they flew off. 

~*~*~*~*~

It was dark when they had finally landed. They landed in the middle of nowhere… or at least… it seemed like the middle of nowhere. They were in the middle of the desert. Tan colored sand, weeds, and cactus stretched out as far as the eye could see. What with the occasional lizard and such disturbing the landscape, it would have appeared as desolate as could be, that is, if you took out the lively Bar and Inn that in some what shape of form, found a place in the heart desert. 

"This is the meeting place?" Vegeta said dumbfoundedly. It was and old wooden building, with a large flashing neon sign in the front with a picture of an old man wearing an oversized cowboy hat, who was trying to lick a rooster. 

"Yup…" She said, "The 'Cockalickin' Penthouse Saloon: Bar and Inn.' The guy who owns it is the Ox King, Chi Chi's Dad." 

"Lovely…" Vegeta muttered. Two burly Saiyan men came out of the door, revealing just how active and noisy the bar really was, chasing a prostitute who was laughing her ass off like she had never seen of heard anything so amusing in her life. 

"Let's go, we have to meet Goku and Chi Chi, and tell them that we're here." She headed for the saloon, and Vegeta followed close behind. 

She opened the door to a rowdy scene: People were having drinking contests, prostitutes trying to make a date, and scantily clad strippers walked along the counter with boas and high stiletto heels, TVs were blasting, and a live band was playing, except they were drunk off there ass, so they didn't sound all to good, and the lead singer was slurring his words. Never before had Vegeta come across such a place, and it was starting to hurt his poor sensitive ears. Bulma kept a hold of his a arm and lead him to the back of the establishment. 

"There's a door over here, the Ox King has special rooms for us!" Bulma yelled through the noise thick air. She was about to open the door when something caught her eye. A man who Vegeta didn't know with some scars on his face, with tanned skin and black hair was sitting on a couch in the back, he also was making out with two, in Vegeta's opinion, unattractive girls. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD, YAMACHA!!!" Bulma yelled. The man looked up and had bright red lipstick all over his face.

"BULMA!!!" He said in surprise, and the two girls proceeded to give her dirty looks. "W-what are you doing here!!!"

"You cock sucking bastard, don't you EVEN try to turn this around on me like it's my fault because I caught you… AGAIN!!! Why the fuck were you calling me in the middle of the night, telling me you loved me, and how much you missed me, and wanted me? Well, fuck you Yamacha! Fuck you! Go to fucking hell for all I fucking care! This is the last time I let you make me look like an ass!" She looked at Vegeta and gave him a hull on kiss on the lips, then she broke away, "Meet my new boyfriend now, you dickless, cocksucking, motherfucking piece of shit motherfucker!!! Not only does he have a bigger dick then you, but he's can also at least get it up, not like you, who can even get a hard on!" By this time, the entire saloon had grown quiet. Everyone was listening to what Bulma had to say about her cheating ex boyfriend. Yamacha had grown beet red, and his Ki had shot through the roof.

"H-how dare you-" Yamacha began.

"How dare you, Yamacha!" Bulma opened the door, "Go fuck your pretty hookers, I'm sure they need the money! After all, the only way your ever gonna get laid is if you pay for it!" Bulma walked through the door, Vegeta following after her, and she slammed the door shut. 

It was all quiet for a second afterwards, then all of the people started laughing there heads off. They started pointing and laughing at Yamacha, laughing about how he couldn't get it up, and about how he could only pay for sex. "Shut the fuck up!" Yamacha yelled, even the women that he was with left him. 

~*~*~*~*~

"And who was that?" Vegeta asked as they were behind the door. 

"Yamacha, my ex boyfriend." Bulma said coldly.

"You had a boyfriend, even though you're supposed to get mated to me?" Vegeta inquired. 

"Shut up Vegeta, we're not getting mated, remember? You said so when we were kids." She leaned up against the wall, "Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No… There's not that many girls on Frieza's ship." Vegeta said quietly. 

"Hey, Bulma! Sup?" Goku and Chi Chi stood in the middle of the hall, and behind them was a large, and I mean large brawny man.

"I'm sorry about Yamacha," The man had said, "I was about to go down there and bust open his head, but I see that you did a fine job of taking care of it."

Bulma managed a smile. "Thanks, Vegeta, this is the Ox King." 

"So you're our beloved Prince," The Ox King bowed before him, "I am your humble servant, welcome to the 'Cockalickin' Penthouse Saloon,' I got the idea for the name when I was tending to my farm back in my youth, there was an old man who like to perform oral sex on chicken's and roosters. He liked to wear oversized hats, and said he was the great Kamisama himself. Crazy bugger if you asked me." 

"…………Um …There's no need to bow," Vegeta said, not really wanting to hear about the origins of the name. "If I'm to go about incognito, then I can't have people bowing before me."

"Yes, yes, of course," He stood up, "Please, let me help you to your rooms. Just down the hall here, and up the stairs, Chi Chi, you wouldn't mind showing them would you?"

"Nope, not at all," Chi Chi led the way to their rooms, "Bulma, this is your room, and my lord, Vegeta, this is your room," She pointed to the room directly across the hall. She handed them their Keys, "We'll be leaving in the morning, so you two be up early." Chi Chi left, leaving the two to be alone. 

"Do you really think we'll get any sleep tonight with this racket?" Vegeta asked. It was true; the noise form the bar seeped through the walls.

"Sure," Said Bulma, "Why not? Hey come by my room later, I'm not really tired, and I know that that bastard Yamacha is going to try and come by later and try to make up with me." 

Vegeta understood what she was saying, "Well… it's not like I have to unpack anything, so why not hang around now?" 

She smiled, "Yeah… That's a good idea."

~*~*~*~*~

"Awwwwwww!!!! Vegeta! You broke it!"

"I didn't mean to!" 

"Now how are we going to play?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know not the push so hard?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe 'cause I told you not to!" It was 11 o'clock at night, and Bulma and Vegeta decided that it would be a good idea to stay up and play 'Trouble,' the game where you pushed the plastic bubble in the center and it made the little dice flop around, and the number on the dice was how many moves you got to make. (A/N: It might be a little too old for some of you younger readers to remember, it came out around when I was about 5 of six, and I'm 18 now, so that was like 13 years ago!) Vegeta pushed too hard on the plastic bubble, and it broke.

"I'm sorry… I guess I for got my strength…" Said Vegeta, as there was a loud knocking on the door. 

"Bulma… is me… Yamacha... lemme in…" Sounded Yamacha's slurred voice through the door. 

"Oh Kami…" Bulma sighed to herself. 

"I'll deal with it." Vegeta got up and answered the door. "What the fuck do you want?" Vegeta said in a very dangerous tone.

"I wanna speak to Bulma, you short freak!" Yamacha staggered.

"Ummm… No, I don't think Bulma wants to speak to you. Now listen, make it easy on yourself and leave and never come back, or… I can beat the holy shit out of you. Your choice." Vegeta waited.

"I choose to see Bulma!" Yamacha started at the door.

Vegeta sighed, why is it that they always choose the hard way? Vegeta picked him up by the throat and dragged him through the hall, down the stairs, and through the bar, and outside, where he hit him a couple of times, and left him out in the desert to die. He went back up to Bulma's room. "Sorry... I had to take out some garbage."

Bulma couldn't even smile, "Why… Why did he have to do that to me?" She asked, it almost looked like she was going to start crying. 

"Bulma…" Vegeta went to her and held her in an embrace. "He's not worth it."

She started crying, "I know, but… I think that a part of me really loved him." 

It was hard for Vegeta to see her cry, first of all, he had never been around an emotional woman before, and second, she was his best friend, and he never wanted to see her hurt. "It's okay Bulma, I'm here…" Vegeta cooed as he stroked the back of her head.

She eventually stopped crying and regained her composure. "Thank you, Vegeta." Bulma said sincerely. 

"So… did you and Yamacha... did you two ever… you know…" Vegeta couldn't help but ask.

"NOOOO!!!" She laughed, "No! Never! He wanted to, he even pressured me, but no, I told him that I wanted to stay a virgin until I get Mated. I just said all that stuff just to embarrass his ass."

"Well… it's getting late, and we have to start early tomorrow. I'm guessing that we should go to bed." Vegeta yawned. 

"Yeah…." Bulma yawned too. 

Vegeta opened her door and looked back at her, "Good night Bulma… Sweet dreams…"

"You too, Vegeta." Bulma smiled as he shut the door.

As Vegeta walked back to his room, he realized just how much he wanted to hold her in his arms, how much he didn't want to leave her and go back to his room. And, most of all, he realized how he wanted Bulma's sweet lips on his forever. There kiss… even if it wasn't _real…_ He still loved the way they felt on his… He wanted her…

Author's notes: Wow!!! I wrote a lot! Hehe… I don't know if you all have noticed, but I try to put a little wackiness in my chapters, like here, it was the 'Cockalickin' Penthouse Saloon: Bar and Inn.' Anyways… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please, Read and Review!!!!

Reviewer Responses:

Animechick: Hehe, thnks I would really appreciate it if you would. Hehe thanks ~.^

~Me~ (aka: Michelle whose 15 ^.^) Hehehe, thanks for saying my story is awesome, I appreciate it! And my salsa is home made baby, and it's the shit too! ^.~  Thanks!!

Mushi-azn: Hey!!! I don't watch that much porn… V.V  Any hoo, thanks, and I would be verey happy if you did advertise for me, (and you should update more often, your stories or good!) ^.~

Moonsaiyanprincess: Awwww thnk you, and yeah.. a part of me will probably always think it's shit, but I appricate you saying it's not. Thanks!! ^.~

Adbzfan2k03: Thanks ~.~

I need reviews to live…. Damn you! Review! Now! Click on the button that says "Click here to submit review" I'm watching you…. Click on it, damn you little bastards!!! I said review!!!!!!!!!


	11. DragonBall Saga: Chp10: To Find a Dragon...

Disclaimer: Ummm… I don't Dragon Ball Z… And I also don't own the board game 'Trouble' either… sorry… I forgot to tell you all you all that last chapter… (Actually… I don't even know who does own 'Trouble'… let's just hope they're not reading this…~.~) 

Trials and Tribulations

By Salsa Kitty

The DragonBall Saga

Chapter 10: To Find a DragonBall

Bulma and the Ox King were getting everything ready. Morning had come, and Bulma had briefed Vegeta on the situation. The Saiyan children, Goku and Chi Chi, were going to go along with them… though Vegeta didn't really see the point in why they had to come along; they were only kids, right? And it would hamper on any 'alone' time Vegeta would be able to get with Bulma. 

Bulma had told him all about how Goku, otherwise known as Kakarott. She told him about how strong he was, and how his strength was even that to rival Vegeta's. Though, seeing how full of himself Vegeta was, he really wouldn't believe that some little kid was strong enough to take him on. She also told Vegeta that Kakarott and Chi Chi were both arranged Mates. Bardock had looked for the strongest female on Earth to Mate with his youngest son, after failing his first son, Raditz, he didn't want to make the same mistake again, and found a young prodigy, a girl named Chi Chi. Chi Chi was one of the strongest female fighters on Earth, not only was her strength unmatched by many of the male Saiyan elites, but her tactics at fighting were superb. Bardock had sent Kakarott to Earth to be schooled, and, having been disappointed with the choice of females on Vejiitasei, he had also sent Kakarott there to find a mate. Bulma also told Vegeta about the sequence of events that led Bulma and Kakarott on their first Dragon ball hunt together. Kakarott had a Dragon Ball in his procession, and she tracked it to him using her Dragon Radar. Ever since that time, they had been friends. 

Vegeta had showered and dressed, and was getting ready for their departure. He could see Bulma and the Ox King talking outside form his window talking, and Kakarott and Chi Chi playfully sparring. _Just like when Bulma and I were kids…_Vegeta thought to himself. Bulma had her hair up in a tight braid down her back. She was wearing a white halter-top and brown shorts, with some hiking boots. He could see her back shoulder blades, and her long neck. Her aqua tail swayed in the light morning breeze. He wanted her… bad… Damn it! It was like he was going into a rut! Or was it? He looked at other females, but none of them had the effect on him like Bulma did… none of them at all. He put the tip of his index finger on the glass, and traced the out line of her body. "Bulma…" He remembered when they were together as children. He chuckled to himself. He had gotten his first boner back then by sneaking a peek at Bulma's naked body without her knowledge. He had gone into puberty early for a Saiyan, at 10, at the same time that he was sent away to hell, and his body was going through its painful change from boyhood to adulthood. He stopped reminiscing on his past, and picked up the duffle bag and made his way downstairs. 

The bar portion of the Saloon was empty, but a mess. Broken glass was on the floor, and chairs and tables were turned over. The smell of Saiyan body odor and vomit went into Vegeta's unwanting nose. He remembered also what Bulma told him about the Ox King's bar. It was a place that mostly only Saiyans frequent. That was because most Saiyans and Humans found it hard to co-exist with each other.  Humans had their strength in technology, while the Saiyans strength was in brute force. So, many found that they would have rather be with there own kind, and it wasn't like any humans were going to fly out into the middle of the desert any time soon, so the Ox King felt that it would the perfect place to build his establishment. But he didn't know why he felt he had to give it that kind of name. 

He walked outside, and met Bulma and company. "Hey 'Geta!" Bulma said cheerfully, "Okay everyone, Goku and Chi Chi, come over here, we need to check out the Radar." Everyone, including Vegeta, huddled in a circle. Bulma brought out an object that looked kind of like a stopwatch, and turned it on and adjusted its settings and a map of the continent that they were on popped up with 3 gold flashing dots. "Looky here! Three of the Dragon Balls are on this continent!" She adjusted it a little more, and the map zoomed in on the closest one. "We should get the one that's closest first. According to my radar, that's over here, about 300 kilometers west of here." 

"Yeah!" Said Kakarott, "Me and Chi Chi'll take the flying Nimbus, you two can fly on your own." Kakarott ran out from the group, "OH FLYING NIMBUS!!!!" He called out into the sky, and a small white cloud came down and stopped in form of him. "Hey Chi Chi, let's go!"  

"Yeah!" Chi Chi ran to the Nimbus and jumped on, "Bye Daddy! I'll see you later!" Chi Chi called out to her father as they flew off. 

Vegeta stood there, looking off at where Kakarott and Chi Chi once were, "Ummmmmmmm…. Normal people can't jump on clouds and fly away… or is there something you haven't told me about this planet yet?"

"No… There used to be a lot of flying Nimbuses back in the day, but now there are not that many left, and only the pure of heart can ride them," Bulma said, "And Goku and Chi Chi are the purest of heart you'll know." 

"Bulma, I want you to have this, even if you can't use 'em, you can at least sell them, or something, anything to make your trip easier on you." The Ox King gave handed Bulma long rectangular box. She opened it and looked inside. 

"Oh… I can't take these, they're too expensive!" Vegeta looked, and saw a bunch of capsules, Dino Caps. 

"There's a Capsule house, and a car, and an air plane, and food, and other stuff too, just take it, I know you might not use some of them, but anything to make life easier on you and Chi Chi." The Ox King smiled.

"Thanks." She gave him a hug. "Okay, c'mon, 'Geta, let's go." They stepped away from the Ox King, and took off. 

"HAVE A GOOD TRIP, YOU GUYS CAN COME BACK HERE ANY TIME!!!" The Ox King called after them.

"THANKS!" Bulma shouted and waved back to him.

~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta and Bulma flew side by side through the desert.  The heated air went through their hair, causing loose strands of Bulma's hair to come out of her tight braid and dance all over her face in the wind, and her braid flowed with the air stream… and she was beautiful. Or so Vegeta thought anyway. 

"Vegeta… What are you looking at?" Bulma's sweet voice asked, "You're staring at me…"

Vegeta's breathing quickened… And, without any thought or hesitation, he flew close to her and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply and passionately. He felt her respond. Her arms snaked there way around his neck, and her tongue danced with his, and he felt her moan deep in her throat…

"Vegeta…"

His hand went to her full breast and ran his thumb over her erect nipple…

"Vegeta…" 

Bulma looked at him with a weird look on her face. "Vegeta? Are you okay? You were looking at me and it looked like you blanked out. Are you okay…?" 

"I-I'm fine… Sorry, I-I just was starring off into space is all…" _Goddammit! _Vegeta thought to himself as he looked away from her, realizing that it was just his imagination, and that he had a hard on. _What the fuck is wrong with me… it's like I'm about to cum in my pants just thinking about her… Of course, how can I not think about her when she right there, next to me…_He groaned… why did life have to be this way? He knew Bulma liked him as a friend, not as a _boy-_friend. Not only that, but she was dating somebody else… although, not any more, but she might hook back up with him. _Not if I can help it…_That motherfucker! How dare he do that to her!?! And why would she do that to herself? Date a bastard that would publicly cheat on her? Vegeta looked at her again. She was checking out her Dragon Radar. Vegeta knew that they were probably close they had been flying for a while now. 

"Over here, 'Geta, it must be in that small village…" Bulma pointed to a small parish in front of them in the rural wasteland. "Let's go down there and find out if we can get that Dragon Ball."

~*~*~*~*~

They landed to find Kakarott and Chi Chi with the Dragon Ball already in their hands. "Don't worry you guys, we already got it." Kakarott announced, "This nice man said that we could keep it if we really need it." An older human man, probably in his 60's came up to them.

"Yes…" He said, "Please, you can keep it, I found it one day outside the village, and I've had it everyday since." 

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked, "Please, I must give you something in return…"

"No, no, no… That's quite all right," The man stepped back. Vegeta looked around the Village… Everyone was hiding. That was probably why he was giving the Dragon Ball to them so easily. The people were probably afraid of them. Why? Because they were Saiyans… _Yes… Because we're Saiyans… _Vegeta realized… _Because we're not that far from the 'Cockalickin'' and some Saiyan assholes probably came over here and terrorized the villagers here…_Yes… Vegeta could smell the smell of fear and death emanating from these people. 

"But, it's not right for you just to give it to us and not get anything back…" Bulma said, "just a sec…" She took off her backpack and fumbled through it. "Here," she said, She went to him, grabbed his hand and placed some money in it, and she took the Dragon Ball. Then she whispered something to him. "Alright everyone, let's go." Everyone took off then, Kakarott and Chi Chi on the flying Nimbus, and Vegeta and Bulma flew by themselves.

After a while, Vegeta said something to her. "They were afraid of us."

"I know…" Bulma looked down, "So… you realized it too?" 

"Yeah…"Vegeta looked at her, "It's because we're Saiyans isn't it?" 

She nodded, "So many Saiyans harass humans, even though it's illegal to do so, 'cuz Saiyans are so much stronger physically then humans, so they bully them. It's really depressing, and there's nothing we can do about it…" Bulma looked kind of saddened about it.  

"What did you tell him?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh… nothing really, I told him that we wouldn't hurt him and the other villagers is all." Bulma answered. They flew quietly next to each other, heading for the next Dragon Ball, but they probably wouldn't make it there until nightfall. The next Dragon Ball was about 800 kilometers northwest from where they were now, and, although Vegeta could have probably made it there in just a matter of hours, he knew that Bulma couldn't do it. 

"…You haven't improved much since we were kids…" Vegeta said out loud to her, "Why is that? Have you not been training, or what?" 

"I haven't trained like I used to… but I don't think that that has anything to do with it…" her face grew kind of dark, "I… well… I had other things to do other then train, you know? I was always busy, so I didn't have much time to myself… and well, other things like that, but I don't think that I would have gotten any stronger or faster then I was when I was 8 anyway." She forced a smile on her face, "Why do you ask?"

Something wasn't right with her… something really wasn't right… like, she was holding something back form him, something that she didn't want him to know about, and she was doing her best to try and hide it. "I was just asking is all, you used to love to workout, and what? Now you don't?" 

"No… I wish I could do the things I used to do as a kid… I wish… I wish sometimes that I still was a kid… and we could hang out and have adventures around the Vejiitasei Palace." Her face was really dim… thought, to the untrained eye, she would have looked just a cheery as she always was. "I… I sometimes wish that I never had to go to Earth…" Then she laughed, "Oh… just forget what I said, I'm just talking is all, talking about nothing." 

Vegeta got the impression that there was something more, that she had felt that she had said too much. Well, he decided that now was probably not the best time to find out what it was that she was hiding form him. So instead, he thought of a better idea. "Hey Bulma…"

"Yeah?" She looked at Vegeta.

"You know, I can fly much faster then this, I could probably go faster then that damn cloud…"

"Yeah… so?" Vegeta flew next to her and picked her up in his arms. "Vegeta! What are you doing?"

"Just relax… I'll carry you as I fly, it'll be a hell of a lot faster."

"But, 'Ge—TTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Bulma screamed as Vegeta took off with out letting her finish. She scrambled to get more comfortable in his arms. She held onto his neck, as his hands held on to her securely, with one arm around her back, and the other around her legs. She found it hard to keep her eyes open because of the wind. Her Hair lashed about fiercely. But, with her nose this close to his chest she was able to smell his musky Saiyan sent. He smelled good. 

Vegeta was holding her in his arms… and… he didn't want to let go. He wanted to kiss her; to touch her in ways he only fantasized about… he wanted her… _Fuck!!! _He was getting a hard on again. He could feel her breath on his chest, and it felt erotic. He wanted to hear her say his name in a fit of passion, but he knew that that wasn't going to happen. She held on tightly to his neck, and he liked it. He liked it a lot…

They kept flying all the way there, over mountains, forests, deserts, savannahs, grasslands, rivers, and lakes… following the coordinates on the Dragon Radar to the point of the next Dragon Ball, and with it, the fate of the universe…

~*~*~*~*~

They landed in the middle of a savannah. The hot humid air was thick with moisture. Kakarott and Chi Chi were busy looking for the Dragon Ball. "Bulma. Are you sure it's here?" Chi Chi gripped after looking for almost an hour. 

"According to my radar, it should be in this proximity." Bulma announced. 

"I found it!!!" Kakarott happily announced.

Everyone ran to where Kakarott was standing, he held up a shiny Dragon Ball in the air. "Hey, alright Goku!" He gave it over to Bulma, and she put it in the backpack with the others. "Okay, so we have 3 star ball, the 6 star ball, and the 1 star ball." Bulma told everyone. "Wow, this is going fast, who would've thought that we'd get 2 Dragon Balls in one day?" 

Chi Chi yawned, "Bulma, I'm tired…"

"Yeah… me too…" Said Kakarott.

"Well, do you all want to rest here for tonight, the Ox King gave us a capsule house, so we can rest in there." Bulma went in to her bag, and took out the box that Chi Chi's dad had given her, opened it and took out a capsule. "Okay, watch out!" She threw the capsule and it landed with a plop, and it stayed there for a second before it exploded into a cloud of pink smoke before revealing a large dome house. 

"Yeah!" Chi Chi and Kakarott said in unison.

"I'll cook dinner, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Chi Chi said and ran into the house, with Kakarott following after her. 

Bulma smiled. "Chi Chi's a really good cook, I'm looking forward to dinner." She looked at Vegeta, and it looked like she was about to say something, but then, she stepped away from him, and looked up at the sky. "Oh… Shit…"

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"Yamacha…" She said, shacking her head.

Author's notes: Ohhhh…. Another shit chapter… I know you all say that my Chapters are good and stuff, but I still think they're shit… Oh well, I guess every author is there own best critic, right? Hehe, a clif hanger huh, oh oh oh, I just love those, but it's all right, I'm gonna update two chapters at once! So that means that my reviewer responses will be next Chapter, so until then, read and review!!!!!


	12. DragonBall Saga: Chp11: A Fucking Asshol...

Disclaimer: Ya know, if I owned Dragon Ball Z, Piccolo would be the main character (Just 'cuz he's my favorite^.~) and He and Vegeta would have to walk around in Speedos, or better yet, naked!!! ^.^ And… we would see Vegeta and Bulma 'get it on,' and I wouldn't have let FUNimation edit the fuck out of it like they did for us American audience… Oh… only if I did own it… but, I don't…  ~.~

Authors notes: Hey there! The "F" Word is used a lot in this chapter, just so you know, and here we'll learn a little bit about why Bulma is the way she is. This is also the darkest chapter I've written so far, and there will be many dark twists in the storyline much later too. What is it that Bulma's holding back form Vegeta? Here we'll learn a little piece of that puzzle. Also, MAJOR Yamacha bashing, for those of you who hate him, this is the chapter for you!!! (Myself? I'm actually pretty neutral on the whole Yamacha thing, so I don't hate him, but I don't love him either…) Enjoy!!! 

Trials and Tribulations

By Salsa Kitty

The DragonBall Saga

Chapter 11: A Fucking Asshole, and a Regretful Promise 

"Yamacha?" Vegeta asked, "What about him?"

"He… He's coming this way, he probably followed us." Bulma frowned, "That fucking asshole!" 

"It's alright, I'll take care of him, don't worry…" Vegeta went up to his friend and put his arm around her, "I won't let him hurt you any more. I promise, I'll make him leave…"

"No… That… That won't be necessary." Bulma said. "I'll meet him myself, and I'll go tell him go fuck off." 

"Are you sure?" Vegeta asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I want you to go and wait for me in the Capsule house, is that okay, if anything gets too out of hand, you can come out and protect me. How does that sound?"

"Okay, but, you're sure you'll be okay? I'm more then willing to kill his ass right now you know…" Vegeta said.

"NO! No… Vegeta, promise me that you'll never kill him… I… I-I love him too much to let him die. I know that that sounds crazy after what he did to me and all, but, please, promise me, promise me that you won't…" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I… I promise you then… though… it would really be nice if you would let me…" Vegeta smiled at her, letting her know that he was teasing her. His hand went up and pulled a loose strand of aqua hair out of her face. "After all, it would be my duty to kill all those that dare to hurt my charge…"

She smiled, "Go now, he's coming this way…" Vegeta nodded and left her.

~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta walked inside of the capsule house, and was greeted with the smell of food being cooked. 

"Hey Vegeta," Chi Chi cheerfully said, "Where's Bulma?"

"Outside," He said as he sat down in front of the window, "The fucker head, Yamacha is coming our way, and Bulma wants to deal with this by herself."

"I hate that asshole!" Kakarott said angrily, "He-He's not nice to her at all!"

"Yeah!" Chi Chi stepped in and exclaimed. "Yeah, one time, he hit her in the eye, and it was all bruised up and stuff. She said that it was from sparring, but I know that he did it." 

By this time, Vegeta was actually interested in what the two children had to say. "What else has he done to her?" 

"Lot's of stuff," Kakarott said, "You see, Bulma's one of my best friends, so It's like I know when she's trying to be all happy when we know that she's not and stuff. It's like she doesn't want people to be sad because she's sad. But, I don't know why she's sad."

"Yeah," Chi Chi interrupted, "She told me once that she doesn't want to see anyone hurt, and sad and stuff, so she said that sometimes you have to pretend to be happy even if your not…"

Kakarott then said, "Yeah, I think that's why she dated Yamacha, 'cuz she was sad, and she wanted to have someone, you know? He's nice and stuff, but then, when they're alone, he not nice anymore."

"Yeah… I sometimes heard Yamacha yelling at her, he was always saying something like, 'why won't you put out' and stuff like that." Chi Chi said. "I don't know what that means though…" Vegeta knew what it meant, _that fucking asshole!_

 "Shhhh," Vegeta silenced the children, "That fuck nut's here…"

~*~*~*~*~

Bulma stood about 30 feet from the capsule house, awaiting the arrival of her ex. She could see him up in the sky, flying towards her. He spotted her and landed in front of her. 

"Hey babe…" Yamacha said to her.

"Hey…" Bulma said back. They were quiet for a while, one not knowing what to say to the other, then Bulma spoke up. "Yamacha… what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hey now! Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?" Yamacha said, annoyed. 

"Yeah, well, you and I are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't you remember yesterday? I have a new boyfriend now. Why the fuck are you here? All you do is hit me and fuck around on me, why the fuck should I stay with you?" Bulma said in her most bitchest, meanest voice she could muster up, except inside, she was being torn apart… she loved him… even thought he beat her, and cheated on her, and all that… it was like a part of her made her feel like she deserved it, and that she couldn't get any better then what Yamacha offered her…

And Yamacha wasn't having any of that, but he kept his cool… for the most part. "C'mon, Bulma, I know you love me, and I love you, we were meant to be together! C'mon, I made a mistake, and I'm sorry, please… would you forgive me…?" 

Bulma wanted to… but she knew she couldn't… She had so many things she had to do… like get revenge on what _'he' _did to her… "Yamacha… I-I want to… but I can't! You-you've done to much to me… I have to move on with my life… We… we can't be together anymore…" She said to him as she fought back the tears.

"Goddammit Bulma!" Yamacha said in that tone of voice Bulma had learned to grow afraid of… The tone he got when he was angry with her… like when he wanted to have sex, and she said no, saying that she wanted to stay a virgin until she was Mated. He would get so mad at her, he would scream at her and smack her, yelling at her, telling her that she wouldn't be able to Mate with anyone other then him anyway, so she should just make him happy and fuck him. He… he was… he was so much stronger then her… and his fist would come crashing down on her… Tears started to come gushing out of her eyes… One time… one time he tried to take it from her… but, some how… she was able to get away before… before he took that part of her away… And so much had been taken away already… she wouldn't be able to live with herself if that was taken away too… 

"P-please… Yamacha… stop…" She said in a tiny voice as she backed away from him. That voice she would get when she became scared of him… that voice… so small and tiny, soft… like… like a pleading child… Just liked '_he'_ liked her to do. Plead and beg like a child… 

He raised his arm…

Please… not again… 

An opened palm…

If you loved me, you would do this for me… 

… And it came crashing down…

But… I do love you… Yamacha… 

A loud, earth shattering smack echoed throughout the savannah as Bulma cried out in her pain, her hand to her cheek, as she fell to the ground. 

~*~*~*~*~

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Vegeta flew out of the Capsule house, and kicked Yamacha upside to head with such speed that Yamacha didn't even know what hit him. "You are _SOOOO _Mother fucking dead!" Vegeta had never been so enraged in his life. Sure, there were times where he wanted to go up the Frieza and kill him, and there were times where he was pissed off enough to accidentally kill a couple of elites, but… he had never felt like this… His Ki had gone up ten fold. He was seriously going to kill Yamacha… _No one… And I mean NO ONE hurts Bulma!!! _He went over to him and kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach. He saw Yamacha cough up a little blood, and this seemed to satisfy Vegeta a little. 

"Vegeta! No! You promised!" He heard Bulma yell. Vegeta turned around to see Bulma on her on her knees; her cheek was all red with the outline of Yamacha's hand. Chi Chi was next to Bulma, helping here up, and Kakarott was over more towards Vegeta, with this power poll in an attack stance.

"But he hit you!" Vegeta said furiously. Why was she with this loser who beat the holy hell out of her? Why would she do this to herself? Why? Why did she fall in love with this fucking asshole?!? Why? Why? Why? Why when…when… _why, when I'm in love with you… when I would give my whole existence for you… why? Why? I've love you… ever since we were kids… I… just didn't know that it was love back then…_

Then, suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Vegeta heft the worst pain he had ever felt in his groin. "FUCK!!!" Vegeta called out in pain as he felt to the ground, holding his crotch. "Son-of-a-bitch!!!" Yamacha had kicked him in the groin when his back was turned. Suddenly, Vegeta remembered something from his youth… on the day he met Bulma, he and his father sparred, and his father beat him, he told him, _"Don't let your anger and hate blind you in battle, it will be your undoing…" _Fuck… why did his father always have to be right? If he hadn't let his emotions get the better of him, then this probably wouldn't have happened…

"Motherfucker!" Yamacha stood over him and spit some of the blood in his mouth on him, "That's what you get!" He looked over at Bulma, "Shit, Bulma! Why the fuck are you with this short motherfucker, hmm? You really are a slut! So, did you fuck him? Did you give this midget motherfucker your pussy, when you wouldn't even give me a look?"

"Shut the fuck up, Yamacha!" Kakarott said to him, "Or I'll kill you!" 

"Yeah… go for it little man!" Yamacha took something out of his jacket pocket, "You won't be doing jack shit to me as long as I have this!" He showed them all what it was… He had a Dragon Ball in his hand.

"The 4 star ball!" Chi Chi exclaimed.

"Give me the Dragon Ball, Yamacha!" Bulma said in as firm a voice that the she could gather, which wasn't very good, since she was terrified of him. 

"Ummm… Lemme think, ah, NO!" Yamacha smirked. "I don't know why, but I know your searching for these little guys, but I got the impression that it was important. I was going to be nice and let you have it, after we made up and all, but I see that that isn't going to happen."

Vegeta struggled to get up, that motherfucker got him pretty good in the balls. 

"… But, I'll tell you what, Bulma, I'll give you the Dragon Ball, if you do something for me." 

Bulma winced, "What is it, Yamacha…?"

"You have to come with me, you and I need to have a little talk. I'm not ready to throw this whole relationship away because you're on the rag and decided to be a bitch. Sure, I made a couple of mistakes, but, lets face it Bulma, most of the problems in our relationship is _your _fault. I love you Bulma, and I'm not going to give up on us as easily as you're willing to. All I'm asking for is tonight, just to talk… that's all. What do you say?" Yamacha stood there with his arms crossed. 

Bulma sat on her knees… She knew what he wanted… He wanted her to have sex with him… sex in exchange for the Dragon Ball… She felt absolutely sick to her stomach… 

"Well… I'll tell you what I'm gonna say to that…" Vegeta stood in his classic battle stance, with his palm facing Yamacha, readying a Ki blast. "I'm gonna say that I'm gonna kill you…" Vegeta's tone was murderous. He started to power up his Ki blast.

"Vegeta! NO!" Bulma cried out. 

"… Vegeta…?" Yamacha said out loud. Where had he heard that name? Then it occurred to him… "Vegeta? Vegeta no Ouji? Of the House of Vegeta?" He began to laugh hysterically, "You! You, the prince of all Saiyans!?! What a fucking joke! You're too fucking short to be the Prince, you fucking Midget!!!"  

"Believe it!" Kakarott stepped in, "He is our prince!"

"Yeah!" Chi Chi Said, "He's also the arranged Mate of Bulma's!" 

Yamacha just starred at them, and began laughing again, "Bulma! The arranged Mate of the Saiyan Prince, what a crock of shit!" He just started laughing, "Now, that I find hard to believe! A freaky blue haired slut like Bulma is arranged to be the Mate of the Prince of all Saiyans!" 

"Believe it, motherfucker." Vegeta said again. He started to power up again…

"Vegeta! You promised!" Bulma sobbed. 

"Bulma! Please! This person beats you, calls you a slut, and wants to rape you! And you _still_ don't want me to kill him!!!" Vegeta was outraged.

"Please… Vegeta… don't…." She started sobbing…

"I have to kill him Bulma… We don't have much of a choice! He knows who I am! If he leaks this information, then we're fucked!" Vegeta stared to power up again. 

Bulma continued to cry. Every tear, every sob tore at his heart… He… Why!?! Why!?! MOTHERFUCKER!!! Why him? Why this piece of shit asshole who didn't deserve to live!?! Why did she choose to love Yamacha instead of him!?! 

Love… Love is strange… 

Yes… it is… 

Vegeta lowered his palm.

"That's what I though, you ugly ass motherfucking faggot." Yamacha said vehemently. 

Vegeta starred daggers at him, "I'm not a faggot. Bulma is not a slut. She is also not a freak. She is the most beautiful, intelligent person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And why she chose to date you, and have feelings for you? I'll never know… But I know one thing; I came this close to breaking my promise to her."  And with that, Vegeta, faster then the speed of light, came behind Yamacha's back, and struck him behind the head, rendering him unconscious. "Kakarott…" Vegeta's voice was dangerously low, "I want you to find some rope, also, if you can, find a Ki damping collar. Kakarott nodded and did as he was told.

Chi Chi comforted Bulma, who was sobbing uncontrollably. But, it was weird; it was like more things were bothering her than what was going on with just this Yamacha situation. Chi Chi held onto her, as Bulma sobbed, and mumbled things that he couldn't understand. No, he couldn't understand what she was saying, except one thing, "Why…? Why…did you do this to me…? Why me?"

Kakarott came back and gave Vegeta everything he had asked for. He put the collar on him, and tied him up. He dragged Yamacha's limp body over to the other side of the capsule house. He came back again onto the scene of Bulma, Chi Chi, and Kakarott. 

"You should've killed him…" Kakarott said solemnly. 

"I wanted to… but I promised her that I wouldn't…" He looked over at Bulma, "You and Chi Chi go inside and eat, I'll take Bulma upstairs." He walked over to Bulma and picked her up, and she grabbed a hold of him in a death grip. He walked inside of the and up the stairs. Upon coming to the master bedroom, he kicked open the door, and kicked it closed behind him. 

He sat on the bed, and tried to lay her down, but she wouldn't let go of him. She just continues to sob into his shoulder, blubbering things that he couldn't understand. He held onto her, stroked the back of her head, and cooed to her. He told her that everything's going to be alright, He told her how much he cared for her, and how he would never let any one hurt her, ever again. 

Then finally, after what seemed like hours, she calmed down some, he was able to lay her down, and he laid with her. Holding her in his arms, and never letting go. And, sometime during the night, while she was asleep, she whispered in her ear…

"I love you… Bulma…" 

Author's notes: Holy Shit… I can't believe I just wrote that. Actually, I liked this chapter… and I hope you all did too. Who is _'He' _and what did _'He' _do to her? Hmmm? Is _'He' _Yamacha? OOOOOhhhh, the plot thickens…. Yes, at times, this fic is going to get very dark, but it all pretty much turns out good in the end. 2 Chapters updated!! WoooHooo!!! 

Also people! Do to popular demand, I now have a mailing list!!!!! Hehe!!! If you would like to be apart of it, either tell me in a review, and be sure to leave your email address in the review, or email me at either Salsa_Kitty_18@hotmail or Piccolosalsagirl@yahoo And, please, in the subject, tell me that you want the mailing list, of I might not even open your mail. Thanks! ^.^

Reviewer Responses: 

Mushi-azn: hehe, thanks for saying this chp was good and stuff. Well… yeah they probably are, but Yamacha's 18, Bulma's 17, and Vegeta's 15, it's 9 years later, and in the chibi saga, Vegeta was 6. Thanks, I would really appreciate if you would advertise for me. Thanks for reviewing!!! ^.^

Moonsaiyanprincess: Lol, if you loved what happened to Yamacha in chp 10, you probably loved what he got in this chp! Thanks! ^.~

BlinkyGal182: Oh thanks for saying that about my fic, and your not the only one to say that about my portrayal of King Vegeta, and Chibi Vegeta. LOL, I happened to love that game… I don't think my family has it anymore, but still, it was a fun game. Thanks for reviewing!!! ~.^

Please, anyone you reads this, I don't care if you've reviewed before… review again, it's all good!!! I need Reviews!!!! I need them!!! Review, and I'll be a happy person… Reviews give me motivation!!! So….. please read and review!!!!


End file.
